Curtain of Feelings
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: –SHOUNEN AI– Numa noite chuvosa, ele o conheceu, julgando que sua mente lhe pregava uma peça. Mais tarde, descobriu que suas alucinações eram mais reais do que imaginava. O que faria ao descobrir que seus sentimentos também eram mais reais? –EagLan ZagEm–
1. Chuva

**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Curtain of Feelings**

**Capítulo Um:** **Chuva**

**_Revisado por Pyoko-chan_**

Estava uma vez mais naquela grande biblioteca. Era um ótimo e tranqüilo lugar para se estar, principalmente quando não havia nada melhor para fazer. Um livro de psicologia aberto em mãos, os pés descansados folgadamente sobre a mesa entre duas enormes prateleiras de livros. Estava sozinho naquela sessão e realmente era bem difícil ver alguma pessoa a mais lendo livros de psicologia numa biblioteca pública. Mas ele nunca reclamara da solidão, embora não tivesse nada contra agradáveis companhias, quem quer que fosse. As pessoas costumavam dizer que ele era muito sociável. Sempre conseguia se dar bem com todas as pessoas que encontrava, mas claro que ninguém conseguia entender porque ele ainda não tinha uma namorada, noiva, esposa ou qualquer um dos derivados. Era verdade que apenas as pessoas mais próximas sabiam o quanto ele era fechado, o quanto guardava segredos e principalmente… o quanto se preocupava com os outros.

Virou a página do livro, sem se importar com a hora. Era normal ficar perdido nos livros por um bom tempo, mas quando chegava em casa, sempre levava bronca de seu pai por não atender ao telefone o dia inteiro. Claro, ele teria que gastar todo o seu tempo livre trabalhando como o pai. E sim, por mais que já tivesse idade o suficiente, não abandonava a casa de seu pai, era praticamente um prisioneiro tanto por não ter a sua mãe, como por terceiros motivos que nunca gostava de lembrar.

Passou a página uma vez mais, mas quando ia começar a ler o próximo capítulo do livro, uma nova presença lhe chamou a atenção. Ergueu a cabeça para encarar um homem alto, de olhos negros e cabelos de mesma cor. A sua roupa lhe dava a aparência de que acabara de sair de um funeral, devia admitir. Uma camisa de mangas cumpridas preta e calça social da mesma cor.

– Sabe me dizer onde é a sessão de Direito? – o homem vestido de preto perguntou-lhe, ignorando completamente a posição desleixada dele na cadeira.

– Ah… duas fileiras pra lá. – respondeu, indicando a sua esquerda, tirando os pés de cima da mesa e sentando-se de maneira correta.

– Obrigado. – ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e se afastando.

Por alguns segundos, ele seguiu o homem de preto com os olhos. Era um homem estranho, sem expressão no rosto. Não que todas as pessoas precisassem chegar gritando ou sorrindo pra ele, mas simplesmente o achara diferente. Recostou-se na cadeira depois de perdê-lo de vista e mais uma vez abriu o livro, colocando os pés sobre a mesa novamente.

Quando ia recomeçar a ler, sentiu o aparelho celular vibrando no bolso de sua calça. Precisou tirar os pés de cima da mesa novamente para conseguir colocar a mão no bolso e puxar o celular. Fitou o visor, o número era privado, mas já sabia muito bem quem era. Incrível como ele adorava controlar a sua vida. Ignorou o aparelho, colocando-o sobre a mesa e voltou à sua leitura mais uma vez.

Apenas quando tinha terminado de ler mais um capítulo de umas trinta páginas pelo menos, voltou a prestar atenção no aparelho que já devia tocar pela quinta vez seguida. Pegou o celular e esperou-o parar de tocar. Olhou a hora. É já estava mesmo tarde. O relógio no display marcava 20h08min. Para quem estava trancafiado numa biblioteca desde as duas da tarde, já devia ser realmente muito tempo.

Fechou o livro e o colocou de volta ao seu lugar na prateleira. Pôs o celular no bolso e pegou um casaco que estava apoiado na cadeira ao lado. Andou por entre as prateleiras, seguindo até a saída do local. Vestiu o casaco quando ainda estava no meio do corredor. Parou subitamente quando chegou ao lado de fora e viu o estado do tempo… chovia como nunca. Suspirou pesadamente, começando a pensar que precisaria da ajuda do pai para voltar para casa. Poderia voltar andando, pela proximidade, mas ficaria feliz se chegasse vivo em casa com aquela chuva. Colocou as mãos no bolso, já visando pegar o celular, quando finalmente percebeu um detalhe que tinha escapado a seus olhos devido à escuridão da noite. Bem do seu lado esquerdo, aquele mesmo homem que perguntara sobre a sessão de Direito estava parado, olhando o céu como se estivesse apreciando a chuva ou simplesmente esperando-a parar. Não era de se impressionar que tivesse passado despercebido. Com aquela roupa toda negra, deveria se camuflar facilmente no escuro.

Não percebeu o simples fato de ter fixado os olhos nele por um tempo realmente longo. A chuva continuava a ficar cada vez mais forte. Só se deu conta do tempo que estava a observá-lo quando ele virou o rosto e lhe encarou com aquela expressão _inexpressiva_.

– Acho que também está pensando num jeito de voltar. – o homem disse simplesmente.

– Ahn? Ah… é, tem razão. – sorriu vagamente, continuando a encará-lo, mas ele voltou os olhos para a chuva mais uma vez.

– É interessante como ela consegue ser tão bonita e perigosa ao mesmo tempo… – o homem falou novamente, confundindo a cabeça dele.

– O quê? – perguntou, sem entender do que ele falava.

– A chuva. – o outro respondeu, virando o rosto para encará-lo uma vez mais.

– Ah, claro… a chuva. – ele voltou a olhar a água caindo e dessa vez uma luz clareou o céu, sendo seguida por um som estrondoso.

Quase se assustou quando sentiu a vibração do celular em seu bolso novamente. Claro, tinha que ser ele. Seu pai adorava atormentá-lo. Tirou o celular de dentro do bolso, finalmente atendendo.

– Alô? – fez-se de desentendido, mas logo a resposta veio brusca e preocupada.

– _Eagle, onde estava esse tempo todo que não atendeu ao celular? _– uma conhecida voz masculina implicou do outro lado da linha. Como sempre, tão delicado.

– Er… desculpe, pai. – respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos branco-prateados e sorrindo como se o pai pudesse ver seu sorriso. – É que o celular estava no silencioso, não percebi.

– _Não faça isso novamente, sabe que me deixa preocupado._ – o homem implicou mais uma vez.

– Claro. Sinto muito. – Eagle respondeu, olhando para os próprios pés.

– _Já está voltando para casa?_ – o pai dele perguntou, num tom decididamente mais brando.

– Sim. Falando nisso, será que pode mandar alguém vir me buscar? – pediu, olhando a rua e os carros passando rapidamente. – Está chovendo muito, e não trouxe nada para me proteger da chuva.

– _Claro, onde está?_

– Na biblioteca. – Eagle respondeu rapidamente. – Perto de casa.

– _Tudo bem, vou mandar o motorista, deve chegar em alguns minutos._ – seu pai avisou rapidamente.

– Certo, vou esperar. – e desligou o telefone.

Depois de colocar o aparelho no bolso novamente, virou-se para aquele homem que ficara parado observando a chuva. Estranhou quando percebeu que ele não estava mais lá. Correu a rua ainda chuvosa com os olhos, e não conseguiu encontrá-lo novamente. Deu de ombros, suspirando pesadamente, então, encostou-se na parede da entrada da biblioteca, esperando pelo carro que o pai mandaria. Estava começando a ficar com frio. Fechou o casaco e deixou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Acabou tossindo algumas poucas vezes seguidas. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Quando reergueu a cabeça, foi por conta do som da buzina de um carro elegante parado bem na frente do lugar onde ele estava. Antes que pudesse dar ao menos um passo na direção deste, o motorista já tinha descido com um guarda-chuva aberto, para levá-lo até o carro sem levar um pingo de chuva sequer.

– "_Que exagero."_ – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto o homem o guiava até a porta de trás da limusine. – Obrigado. – agradeceu quando conseguiu entrar no carro e o motorista fechou a porta em seguida.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos inteiros e o carro já estava estacionando na garagem da enorme mansão. Ele desceu do automóvel sem mais demoras e seguiu para dentro de casa. Não se impressionou quando o pai apareceu para recebê-lo assim que alcançou o hall.

– Só você mesmo para desaparecer da empresa em plena terça-feira! – o homem mais velho falou, parecendo exaltado.

– Sinto muito, pai. – sorriu, como sempre fazia, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – É que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem… mas não se preocupe, estou bem.

– Tem certeza? – o senhor perguntou e agora tinha uma expressão preocupada.

– Tenho sim. Já disse, não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Eagle repetiu, sorrindo.

– Bom, só não me faça uma coisa dessas novamente. – o mais velho advertiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e virando-se, dando alguns passos. – Sabe que não gosto quando resolve desaparecer e não atender às ligações.

– Claro, pai… claro. – Eagle respondeu de maneira despreocupada. Bom, ele tinha demorado pelo menos umas cinco horas para notar a falta do filho na empresa, não? Mas claro que não falaria algo como aquilo com ele. – E Emeraude? Ela está em casa?

– Sim, já está dormindo. – o senhor respondeu, parecendo não se incomodar muito com a mudança drástica de assunto. – Chegou cansada da aula hoje.

– Claro. – Eagle comentou, sorrindo. – Bom, eu posso me deitar agora?

– Não vai jantar? – o homem mais velho se virou para ele novamente, com uma expressão confusa na face.

– Ah… não estou com fome. – Eagle respondeu, sem deixar o sorriso de lado. – Eu jantei fora, estava dando um tempo nas leituras, estou cheio.

– Certo então. – seu pai concordou finalmente, e quando ele já estava seguindo para subir as escadas até seu quarto, ouviu a voz do outro mais uma vez. – Ah! Mais uma coisa…

– Sim? – perguntou, virando-se para ele.

– Amanhã esteja na empresa, e nada de fugir. – o senhor avisou. – O nosso novo sócio chega amanhã, e quero que ele o conheça logo, já que vai trabalhar com você futuramente.

– Amanhã? – Eagle estranhou, afinal, era bem o meio da semana.

– Sim. Houve alguns problemas com a viagem dele, devia estar aqui na segunda, mas só pôde vir hoje. – o pai dele comentou. – Então, esteja na empresa, entendido?

– Claro, pai. – Eagle concordou e finalmente se viu livre para subir as escadas e seguir até seu quarto.

Se seu pai se preocupasse um pouco mais com ele, o deixaria trancafiado em casa, literalmente, e se possível, numa camisa de força, apenas para se certificar de que ele não fugiria. Mas não fazia diferença, sabia do jeito cuidadoso do pai, embora ele não fosse tão bom em demonstrar a preocupação. Ele tinha seus motivos para ter todo aquele cuidado com o filho… o único filho homem.

Finalmente entrou no quarto e fechou a porta ao passar. Andou até a cama e tirou os sapatos, em seguida, despiu o casaco e a camisa que vestia por baixo. Deitou-se, olhando para o teto. Ainda estava frio, e agora, sem roupas para lhe cobrir o tronco, com certeza ficaria mais frio. Não esperou mais e andou até o banheiro, precisava de um banho demorado e com água bem quente de preferência. Não gostava do frio, costumava ficar doente naquela época do ano e quando nevava então… era sair de casa e pegar um resfriado, andar até a esquina e ir para o hospital com pneumonia.

Não demorou tanto quanto queria no banho, mas logo estava com uma enorme camisa de mangas cumpridas e uma calça de moletom confortável, pronto para cair no sono e dormir até altas horas do dia seguinte ou pelo menos planejava, já que teria que ir para a empresa do pai de um jeito ou de outro.

Mas apenas quando deitou na cama, aquele som conhecido lhe chamou a atenção, as gotas de chuva ainda fustigavam as vidraças da janela fechada do seu quarto. Certamente que não ia cessar tão cedo.

Foram precisos apenas dois minutos olhando para as vidraças para lembrar-se da imagem daquele homem estranho observando a chuva momentos atrás. Ele era realmente estranho, e tinha sumido do nada. Será que estava lendo livros demais e começando a ver coisas que não existiam? Poderia ser esquizofrênico também… quem sabe? Mas não importava se era ou não produto de sua imaginação, não fazia muita diferença mesmo se não fosse vê-lo dali em diante novamente.

– _Bonita e perigosa…_ – falou de uma maneira quase que inconsciente, enquanto observava a chuva. Em seguida, adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, ele conseguiu acordar cedo, de uma maneira impressionante. Não fazia mais tanto frio quanto na noite passada, na verdade, o sol já até brilhava num céu aberto… ou quase. Pelo menos aquilo indicava que possivelmente não ficaria doente.

Tomou banho, trocou de roupa, e finalmente desceu as escadas para acompanhar o pai no café da manhã. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã quando apareceu na sala de jantar e quase conseguiu se assustar ao ver que o pai _não _estava lá. Arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de seguir até seu lugar na mesa. Será que ele ainda estava dormindo?

Sentou-se e imediatamente uma das empregadas apareceu para lhe servir.

– Posso servir seu café da manhã, Sr. Eagle? Ou vai esperar pela Srtª. Emeraude? – a empregada perguntou, as mãos juntas diante do corpo.

– E meu pai? Ele não desceu para o café da manhã? – ele perguntou, estranhando o fato da jovem não ter tocado no nome de seu pai.

– Ah… o Sr. Rhaels saiu mais cedo. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz de sempre, indiferente.

– Certo. – respondeu, fitando a toalha de mesa branca. Claro que ele devia ter saído mais cedo, por que não pensar naquilo antes? Afinal, conhecia muito bem o seu pai, ou ele chegava cedo demais, ou estava suficientemente abatido para não conseguir nem levantar da cama, ainda assim, chegaria mesmo que atrasado ao trabalho.

– Er… Sr. Eagle? – a empregada atraiu a atenção dele uma vez mais.

– Ahn? Quê? – ele virou-se para ela, completamente alheio ao que ela estava falando anteriormente.

– Posso servir o café da manhã? – perguntou novamente, mas antes que ele pudesse ao menos abrir a boca para responder, uma nova voz foi ouvida no ambiente e ambos viraram os rostos para encarar a jovem que aparecia no portal de entrada da sala de jantar.

– Bom dia. – uma mulher, de longos cabelos dourados e olhos incrivelmente verdes, apareceu na porta, sorrindo para os presentes na sala.

– Agora pode servir. – Eagle sorriu para a empregada que apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu na direção da outra porta que dava na cozinha. – Bom dia, minha irmã.

Ela respondeu com um outro sorriso, e então, seguiu para a cadeira bem diante da dele, deixando a cadeira do extremo da mesa vaga, onde seu pai costumava sentar. Ela tinha uma pele clara, e aparentava ser muito frágil… como uma criança. Por mais que fosse irmã consangüínea de Eagle, suas aparências em muito diferiam. Enquanto ela tinha os longos cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, ele tinha cabelos num exótico tom prateado e olhos azulados. Mas mesmo com aparências distintas, as expressões eram, sem dúvida, idênticas, além dos sorrisos e da aparente fragilidade.

– Onde você estava ontem, irmão? – ela perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. – O papai estava realmente preocupado com o seu sumiço. Você não tem jeito mesmo.

– Mesmo? – perguntou, sorrindo, fazendo-se de desentendido. – Bom, ele sabe que eu sempre ando em bibliotecas e ele sempre demora pra perceber alguma coisa.

– Você sabe que ele é ocupado, irmão. – ela continuava com o mesmo sorriso simples, que quase nunca abandonava seu rosto, assim como o do irmão. – Não devia deixá-lo preocupado assim.

– O problema é que ele se preocupa demais. – Eagle disse simplesmente. – E então, como foi a sua aula de música ontem?

– Ontem eu tive aula de dança. – ela corrigiu, rindo do erro dele. Desatento como sempre, ou ao menos, fingindo.

– Ah, claro. Ontem foi terça-feira, eu tinha esquecido. – ele disse, balançando a mão vagamente e recostando-se na cadeira. – E então, como foi a aula?

– Foi muito boa. Não quer tentar algum dia? – ela perguntou, quando avistaram dois empregados entrarem, trazendo a refeição, mas continuaram a conversar, como se aquilo já fosse comum o suficiente e não precisassem se importar.

– Não, obrigado. – Eagle respondeu, divertido.

– Que pena. – Emeraude lamentou, fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça para agradecer à empregada por lhe servir a comida.

– Papai vai me prender naquela empresa até não conseguir mais. Você tem sorte de ser mulher, e de ser mais nova. – Eagle fez o mesmo que a irmã e acenou com a cabeça para agradecer por terem lhe servido.

– Meu irmão, ainda acho que devia parar de seguir o papai e ir fazer a sua faculdade de Psicologia em paz. – Emeraude disse, levando a xícara de chá até a boca em seguida.

– Não importa. – Eagle disse distraidamente, enquanto observava a sua comida apenas. – Ele se sente bem assim, não vou estragar isso.

– Mas… Eagle… – o sorriso de Emeraude se desfez, enquanto encarava o irmão com certa melancolia no olhar.

– Não faça essa cara, Emeraude. – ele disse, olhando para ela e sorrindo largamente, mas a jovem sabia que quando ele a chamava pelo nome e naquele tom, era porque não estava satisfeito com a reação dela. – Sabe que não gosto disso. Você me prometeu…

– Sim, desculpe-me. – ela balançou a cabeça levemente e sorriu de volta. – Prometo não falar disso de novo.

– Bem melhor assim. – Eagle respondeu, continuando a sorrir.

– É melhor terminarmos o café da manhã, antes que fique tarde demais. – Emeraude disse, começando a se servir.

– Tem razão. – Eagle concordou, começando a se servir também.

Os dois continuaram a refeição, trocando poucas palavras e conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse por demais relevante, afinal, estavam apenas acordando. Dentro de alguns poucos minutos, os dois finalmente terminaram de comer e permitiram que os empregados retirassem a mesa.

– Vamos indo, ou vai se atrasar para a aula na faculdade. – ele disse, levantando-se e pegando o terno que deixara sobre o encosto da cadeira vizinha.

– Eagle, você esqueceu a gravata. – Emeraude indicou o colarinho da camisa dele, desabotoado e sem nenhuma gravata por cima.

– Ah, claro. A maldita gravata. – ele suspirou desanimado. Odiava ter que usar toda aquela roupa formal, só por ser o sucessor do presidente da empresa. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que se chegasse a ser presidente, iria mudar as normas de vestimenta, se iria… – Eu vou buscar. Você vai indo pro carro.

– Certo. – Emeraude concordou com um aceno de cabeça, seguindo até a porta de saída enquanto Eagle subia as escadas até seu quarto.

Não demorou que ele achasse a gravata no seu guarda-roupa, jogada em algum canto sobre as roupas. Parou na frente do espelho, tentando dar um nó decente nesta, mas era mais que uma verdade universal que ele era terrível quando se tratava de dar nós em gravata. Nunca vira uma peça de roupa mais complicada e incômoda que aquela. Como a irmã mesma dizia, aquele estilo não combinava com ele. Ela era mulher, era melhor acreditar no que ela dizia.

Enquanto ainda tentava dar o nó na maldita gravata, observou o reflexo do relógio de pulso no espelho e percebeu que iriam acabar se atrasando com a demora dele. Ignorou a gravata, pensando em dar um jeito nela no caminho, e saiu do quarto, correndo ao descer as escadas. Ainda bem que seu pai não estava lá para vê-lo descer as escadas daquele jeito, ou acabaria levando uma bronca.

Correu até o carro, pedindo desculpas rapidamente a uma das empregadas que quase atropelara ao passar correndo pelo hall. Desceu as escadas da entrada e finalmente entrou na limusine que já estava estacionada, com a porta aberta e o motorista do lado, apenas esperando-o. Cumprimentou-o rapidamente e entrou, sentando-se no banco ao lado da irmã. O motorista fechou a porta e então, seguiu para o banco da frente do carro, dirigindo até a saída da casa.

Finalmente, ao parar, ele podia tentar terminar o nó da gravata (que na verdade, nem sequer tinha começado), mas parecia ainda mais complicado quando não tinha nenhum lugar para observar seu reflexo. Praguejou mentalmente ao se complicar quando o carro fez uma curva.

– Você realmente não é bom nisso! – Emeraude riu da situação dele, fazendo-o virar para ela, ao colocar as mãos sobre seus ombros.

– Bom, você deveria estar feliz por não ter que usar uma dessa todos os dias. – Eagle disse, deixando que as mãos da irmã tentassem terminar o nó de maneira mais ágil.

– Maninho… esqueceu que passei anos ajudando-o a colocar a gravata do uniforme do colégio? – ela comentou, ainda sorridente. – Você não tinha jeito mesmo, como conseguiu _não_ aprender a dar um nó de gravata mesmo estudando tantos anos naquela escola particular.

– Acho que porque você já tinha aprendido. – ele sorriu sem graça, vendo a irmã terminar de fazer um nó perfeito.

– Prontinho. – ela recostou-se no banco mais uma vez, depois de dar os últimos retoques na aparência dele. – Eu já disse que você não combina nessas roupas?

– Não hoje. – ele respondeu, afrouxando um pouco o nó da gravata antes que morresse sufocado.

– Então… você não combina nessas roupas.

– Obrigado por ressaltar. – ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

A viagem no carro se seguiu por alguns minutos apenas até que o carro finalmente parou diante de um conhecido lugar, o campus da faculdade em que Emeraude estudava.

– Bom, até mais tarde, irmão. – ela despediu-se dele, segurando os livros.

– Tenha boas aulas. – Eagle desejou, beijando a testa da jovem antes que ela se afastasse para sair do carro, agora que o motorista já tinha aberto a porta.

– Obrigada, e tente não fugir da vista do papai hoje. – Emeraude advertiu, já descendo do carro.

– Não me peça para fazer milagres, irmãzinha. – ele respondeu de forma irônica, ao que ela riu e lhe acenou brevemente antes de desaparecer ao seguir para o prédio da universidade.

A porta do carro se fechou e minutos depois, o motorista já voltava para as movimentadas ruas da avenida para seguir até o seu destino final, a empresa de advocacia do pai de Eagle e Emeraude.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, finalmente descansando a expressão. Sempre sorria na frente de todos, mas quando estava sozinho, não havia necessidade de sorrir para si mesmo. Não tinha motivo algum para sorrir. Apoiou o braço no encosto da porta e ficou a fitar a cidade passando pela janela fechada. Como o vidro era fumê, dava a impressão de que tudo era escuro, de que estava de noite, ou de que o dia seria chuvoso, o que não era uma coisa que gostava muito, embora combinasse com o seu estado de espírito.

Continuou a fitar a paisagem que se movia rapidamente de maneira entediada. Logo reconhecia as ruas por onde o carro passava e atentou para o momento em que o motorista estacionou o carro bem diante da entrada de um enorme arranha-céu no centro da cidade. É… pelo visto não tinha mesmo como fugir do trabalho.

Desceu do carro depois de vestir o terno e achar que morreria sufocado com tanta roupa. Pegou a maleta e passou a mão pelos cabelos… sempre fazia isso. Agradeceu ao motorista educadamente e então, finalmente seguiu para as portas automáticas que se abriram quando se aproximou. Olhou para os lados do enorme hall do térreo. Pessoas andando de um lado para outro, apressadas, conversando com outras pessoas, pedindo informação. Todas elas bem vestidas e com uma aparência bem polida.

Definitivamente odiava aquele tipo de ambiente. Suspirou por um segundo breve e então, andou direto até o elevador. Alguns funcionários o cumprimentaram educadamente quando ele passou, respondeu com seu sorriso mais simples e educado.

Finalmente alcançou as portas do elevador e agradeceu mentalmente por estarem abertas, esperando já para subir. Encostou-se numa das paredes do elevador e ficou apenas esperando que este chegasse ao último andar, onde o pai certamente deveria estar esperando-o. Era bom que o tal do sócio já estivesse lá também, ou acabaria saindo pela tarde sem ao menos esperar. Não tinha muita paciência para ficar dentro daquele lugar por muito tempo. Uma manhã por dia já era o suficiente, iria provavelmente enlouquecer por ter que seguir os negócios do pai, mas, se era isso que ele queria… não tinha muitas saídas disponíveis.

Alguns minutos de pessoas entrando e saindo do elevador, e finalmente este alcançou o último andar. As portas se abriram e ele saiu, num ambiente bem menos movimentado, na verdade, nada movimentado. Tinham muitas salas ao longo do corredor, tinha uma recepção com uma jovem para atender os que chegassem ali, mas havia poucas pessoas. Aquilo era o lado bom, o risco de colidir com alguém era sempre menor. O lado ruim era que o prédio era infestado de condicionadores de ar e como havia menos pessoas ali, o frio era maior. Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, agradeceu pela quantidade de roupas que usava… realmente não gostava do frio.

Cumprimentou a secretária ao passar direto pelo balcão da recepção e seguiu ao longo do corredor, entrando numa das portas a sua esquerda, bem perto do final do corredor.

Fechou a porta assim que passou, e seus olhos pousaram sobre a única pessoa que estava na sala, sentada na única poltrona atrás de um enorme gabinete. O homem de cabelos negros assanhados e olhos claros ergueu os olhos para encará-lo, ainda parado ao lado da porta.

– Bom dia, Geo. – sorriu ao cumprimentá-lo.

– Que história é essa de bom dia? – o outro levantou-se da cadeira, levando consigo alguns papéis que estivera observando antes de Eagle entrar na sala.

– Bom… é o que as pessoas costumam falar como cumprimento pela manhã. – Eagle respondeu simplesmente, como um fato óbvio demais para precisar ser comentado.

– Você sabe o que eu tive que passar ontem a tarde toda, depois que seu pai descobriu que você tinha sumido da empresa _de novo_? – Geo reclamou, aproximando-se de Eagle. – Você devia parar de fazer essas coisas!

– Sinto muito. – ele continuou sorrindo, tentando parecer sem graça diante da situação, mas na verdade, o que ele mais achava daquilo era graça.

– Não diga "sinto muito" com esse sorriso na cara! – Geo irritou-se mais ainda, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Er… me desculpe? – repetiu, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

– Aff… desisto. – Geo rendeu-se, suspirando pesadamente. – Pelos deuses, não faça isso de novo, sempre sobra pra mim. Daqui a pouco eu vou passar para o cargo de _babá_.

– Eu só precisava relaxar um pouco. Sabe que me sinto sufocado nesse lugar. – Eagle respondeu, dando de ombros.

– É… sei. – Geo comentou, num tom mais calmo. – Aqui. – estendeu os papéis que tinha em mãos. – Seu pai queria que desse uma olhada nesses processos. Eu revisei alguns deles pra você, mas já que chegou, pode fazer o resto.

– Ah, obrigado, Geo. – ele agradeceu, recolhendo os papéis que o outro lhe estendia. – O que eu faria sem você?

– Com certeza, seria despedido. – Geo disse, já seguindo na direção da porta.

– Claro, claro. – Eagle assentiu, sorrindo mais largamente e andando até o gabinete.

Geo saiu da sala, fechando a porta mais uma vez.

Sentou-se na confortável poltrona de couro e começou a folhear os documentos que Geo tinha lhe entregado, mas nem começou a lê-los e Geo entrava na sala novamente, atraindo sua atenção.

– Ahn? – foi a única coisa que saiu da garganta de Eagle ao ver o amigo parado na porta da sala.

– O que você ainda está fazendo aí? – Geo perguntou, sem ao menos fechar a porta ao entrar.

– Ahn? – dessa vez ele ficou confuso. – Mas você disse que era pra eu ver os processos…

– Sim, _é_ pra você ver os processos, mas não agora. Precisa primeiro ir à sala do seu pai, sabe que tem que ir lá toda vez que chega. – Geo comentou, parecendo impaciente. – Sabe que ele tem que ver que você chegou inteiro aqui.

– Ah, claro. Tinha até esquecido disso. – Eagle disse, jogando os papéis em cima da mesa e levantando-se. Por sorte não tirara a gravata ou ao menos o terno, continuando bem apresentado para o pai não reclamar da sua aparência.

– Que mania essa que você tem de esquecer os compromissos. – Geo comentou rapidamente, quando eles já tinham saído da sala.

– É… acho que não é de família. – Eagle respondeu, olhando para frente, bem para o lugar onde ficava a porta do escritório de seu pai, no final do corredor.

– Exceto se você for adotado. – Geo constatou.

– Quem sabe. – Eagle respondeu, confundindo a cabeça do amigo. – Não importa.

– Você é maluco. – Geo riu com o comentário dele e parou de andar, virando-se para uma das salas do corredor. – Eu vou ficando por aqui. Até mais. E vê se não se perde.

– Vou tentar. – Eagle acenou brevemente enquanto continuava a andar até a última sala no final do corredor.

Assim que chegou à porta, bateu de leve algumas vezes, esperando a resposta com a permissão de que poderia entrar. Bom, esta não demorou a vir.

– _Pode entrar._ – a conhecida voz soou do outro lado da porta.

– Com licença. – ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Ah, finalmente chegou. – Rhaels ergueu a cabeça dos papéis para poder encarar o filho ao reconhecer a sua voz.

– Bom dia. – Eagle cumprimentou educadamente, sorrindo para o pai.

– Geo já lhe entregou os processos que eu tinha lhe deixado _ontem_? – ele fez toda a questão de destacar a última palavra.

– Ah, já sim. Eu estava começando a analisá-los quando ele me lembrou de vir aqui. – Eagle respondeu, sorridente.

– Bom. Então, já sabe que não quero que suma hoje, não é? – Rhaels voltou a olhar para os papéis em mãos, parecendo não dar tanta importância quanto era preciso ao assunto com o filho.

– Claro, pai. – Eagle respondeu, contendo a vontade de soltar um pesado suspiro. – Prometo que não deixarei a empresa hoje.

– Melhor assim. – Rhaels voltou os olhos para o filho primogênito por uns segundos apenas, até se concentrar (ou fingir se concentrar) de novo nos papéis em mãos.

– Aliás… o tal sócio que queria que eu conhecesse já está na empresa? – Eagle perguntou, antes de se virar para sair da sala.

– Não. – Rhaels respondeu e Eagle arqueou as sobrancelhas de imediato. – Ele vai chegar pela tarde. Por isso, seria bom que conseguisse ficar mais que meio-período aqui.

– Ah, claro. – Eagle respondeu, com uma voz baixa. – Então, eu vou voltar pra minha sala, vou terminar de ver aqueles processos.

– Certo, pode ir. – Rhaels concordou e nem sequer ergueu o rosto para ver o filho se retirando da sala, na verdade, os ergueu apenas quando o jovem de cabelos claros já tinha saído.

Bom, era bem verdade que ele costumava se preocupar demais com Eagle, mas principalmente quando estavam fora da empresa. Naquele lugar, Eagle era nada mais que um funcionário. Certo que era o funcionário aspirante ao cargo de presidente da empresa, o que o deixava numa linha de fogo ainda mais perigosa. Afinal, como futuro presidente, devia seguir as regras à risca – o que ele não costumava fazer nem em sonhos.

No momento, o que mais o incomodava era o fato de que _ele_, o futuro presidente da empresa, tinha que acordar praticamente de madrugada para ir até lá conhecer o tal sócio que devia ter chegado na segunda-feira. Mas o mais curioso era que nem o sócio tinha chegado, ou seja: o que diabos ele estava fazendo lá? Esse tal sócio não parecia tão mais pontual que ele. Era bom que fosse realmente um grave problema para fazê-lo atrasar-se daquele modo, e para que Eagle saísse tão cedo de casa por nada. Agora seria obrigado a ficar analisando quinhentos processos terrivelmente cansativos apenas para passar o tempo.

Quando entrou na sua sala e fechou a porta, fitou demoradamente os processos que estavam sobre a mesa. Como era chato ter que fazer aquilo todos os dias. Poderia muito bem estar aproveitando o tempo que tinha para fazer a sua faculdade de psicologia. Mas não tinha mais volta, o seu pai queria um sucessor, e assim o teria. Era o que ele tinha escolhido de qualquer modo, ou seja, ele teria que se acostumar rápido com aquela idéia.

Sentou-se na mesma cadeira que estava antes e voltou a folhear todas as páginas que lhe foram entregues por Geo. Analisando uma por uma, revisando, aprendendo. A única vantagem de trabalhar naquela empresa de advocacia era que gostava de ler. Caso contrário, não teria suportado por tanto tempo.

– _Pare de pensar nisso, Eagle_. – comentou consigo mesmo, suspirando demoradamente.

Não podia continuar pensando daquele jeito pelo resto da vida. O seu pai estava satisfeito tendo-o como seu sucessor, ele estava _contente_. Era o suficiente para que continuasse ali, dia após dia, fugindo vez ou outra apenas para respirar ar puro.

Perdido nas leituras, terrivelmente concentrado em cada palavra que lia – sim, por mais incrível que parecesse, ele sempre conseguia se concentrar naqueles processos, fosse ou não por livre e espontânea vontade –, nem se dera conta do tempo que passar ali. Já estava quase terminando de ler as últimas páginas, quando ouviu um bater de porta insistente que chamou sua atenção.

– Entre. – falou, finalmente acordando para o mundo real mais uma vez.

– Eu achei que você tinha dormido aqui dentro. – Geo apareceu através da porta. – Sabe há quanto tempo tô batendo nessa porta?

– Desculpe. – Eagle sorriu em resposta, como sempre fazia, sorrir. – Eu estava perdido aqui nesses processos.

– Claro… e depois diz que não gosta deles. – Geo comentou.

– Não gosto. – Eagle confirmou, ainda sorrindo.

– Eu não entendo você. – Geo disse, parecendo derrotado. – Bom, não importa agora, você tava tão perdido mesmo aí. Eu vim te chamar pra o almoço. Sabia que já passa de uma da tarde?

– É mesmo? – Eagle precisou olhar no relógio de pulso para confirmar o que o amigo falara. – Realmente acho que tinha me esquecido do tempo.

– É, sempre esquece. – Geo disse. – Então, vamos?

– Vamos sim. – Eagle levantou-se da cadeira, deixando os últimos papéis do processo sobre a mesa, para ler na volta.

Seguiu até Geo e os dois saíram pelo corredor, fechando a porta da sala e indo até o elevador. Apenas quando já estavam descendo os andares, Eagle recordou-se de alguma coisa pra conversar com o amigo de trabalho.

– Ah sim, e o tal do novo sócio? Ele já chegou? – perguntou, atraindo a atenção de Geo.

– Eu não sei. – Geo respondeu, pensativo. – Não me lembro de ter visto um rosto novo por aqui. De qualquer maneira, eu estava correndo de um lado pra outro hoje, tentando organizar um processo de última hora.

– Ah, suponho que não tenha prestado muita atenção em quem estava passando. – Eagle observou o detalhe.

– Definitivamente? – Geo perguntou. – Não. – respondeu de imediato.

– Imaginei. – Eagle disse, sorrindo. – Bom, essa coisa de esperar por esse sócio está realmente me dando nos nervos, sabe?

– Claro que sei. Você não agüenta ficar muito tempo no ar condicionado. – Geo disse, rindo da idéia.

– Tem razão. – Eagle concordou, sorrindo também.

– Eu tô morrendo de fome. – Geo ressaltou, encostando-se na parede do elevador. – Por que elevadores têm sempre que andar devagar desse jeito?

– Se fosse mais rápido, provavelmente estaríamos caindo. – Eagle comentou distraidamente.

– Ah, finalmente! – Geo comemorou, quando eles conseguiram, por fim, alcançar o térreo. Foi o primeiro a sair do elevador, apressado como sempre. Eagle o seguiu de perto, indo até as portas automáticas da saída.

Eles andaram um pouco mais lentamente quando saíram do prédio da empresa, seguindo até um restaurante próximo, onde era comum os funcionários almoçarem quando não levavam almoço de casa. E venhamos e convenhamos… nenhum deles levava.

Não demorou a alcançarem o restaurante, conversando vagamente sobre as coisas da empresa, os processos e qualquer outra coisa que prendesse sua atenção. Sentaram-se a uma das mesas, e alguns outros conhecidos do trabalho acabaram se juntando a eles, formando uma bela baderna no pequeno estabelecimento. A festa particular só acabou quando perceberam que já estava na hora de voltar para a empresa: fim do horário do almoço. Pagaram a conta e pouco a pouco, um por um foi saindo do lugar, até restarem apenas Geo e Eagle na mesma mesa.

– Então, parece que está na hora de voltarmos. – Geo disse, sentado de lado na cadeira, com um braço apoiado na mesa. Estava de costas para as janelas do restaurante.

– É… – ao contrário do amigo, Eagle olhava vagamente para fora através da janela. O tempo já estava fechando de novo.

Ficou tão distraído olhando para a rua, que nem percebeu quando Geo avisou que iria pagar a conta no caixa.

Enquanto observava as pessoas, imaginando se choveria ou não, seus olhos pousaram sobre uma pessoa _conhecida_. Quase se assustou quando viu aquele mesmo homem que encontrara na biblioteca. Os cabelos pretos caindo sobre os olhos também escuros, a roupa, como da última vez, também negra, mas era mais social dessa vez. Trajava um terno, uma camisa social e uma calça cáqui também pretos… só não tinha uma gravata pra completar o visual, e os botões do colarinho da camisa estavam abertos.

Assim como no dia da biblioteca, simplesmente sentiu-se impulsionado a encará-lo. Ele emanava um ar tão misterioso, só não sabia por que aquele ar prendia a sua atenção; talvez porque refletisse algo que ele não era… quem sabe?

Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de transmissão de pensamentos da qual ele não estava ciente, mas daquela vez, ele também virou o olhar para encará-lo, assim como fizera na biblioteca. Encararam-se por dois segundos talvez, através da vidraça da janela e de algumas pessoas que continuavam a andar na rua, até que Eagle foi obrigado a desviar o olhar dos olhos negros do outro, quando Geo chamou a sua atenção, depois de sentar-se na cadeira frente a ele mais uma vez.

– Ei! Agora já podemos ir. – Geo disse.

– Ah, claro. – Eagle concordou com um aceno de cabeça, levantando-se do lugar onde estava sentado.

Apenas quando eles se levantaram, Eagle voltou a olhar pela janela mais uma vez. Mas, tal como da última vez, ele não estava mais lá. Realmente, estava começando a achar que aquele homem era produto de sua fértil imaginação. Não que achasse que sua imaginação era realmente fértil, mas… nunca se sabe.

– Ei, acorda! – Geo chamou-o pela terceira vez, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos vidrados na rua através do vidro da janela.

– Ahn? Que foi? – perguntou, virando-se para o amigo.

– O que você tem hoje hein? – Geo perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Parece mais perdido que o normal.

– Eu? Nada. – Eagle sorriu em resposta.

– Não gosto desse seu sorriso. – Geo comentou. – Parece que está aprontando alguma coisa.

– Está me chamando de criança travessa? – Eagle continuou com a mesma expressão e o mesmo sorriso.

– Não quer mesmo que eu responda isso, não é? – Geo perguntou, fazendo descaso.

Eagle riu do comentário dele e então, os dois finalmente saíram do restaurante para voltar à empresa. Durante todo o curto caminho, Eagle observava os transeuntes de maneira curiosa, procurando o mesmo homem que já perdera de vista duas vezes. Por que será que algo nele o atraía? Era só mais uma pessoa como qualquer outra.

Ou não. Aquela idéia de que ele poderia ser produto de sua imaginação estava começando a lhe surtir efeito.

Mais alguns minutos conversando dentro do elevador, enquanto este não alcançava o último andar, e finalmente os dois desembarcaram. Mais uma vez Eagle estava naquele corredor pouco movimentado, e dessa vez, não estava com a mínima vontade de ir até a sala do pai apenas para dizer que ainda estava vivo.

– Eu vou terminar de revisar os processos. – ele disse, parando diante da porta do seu escritório.

– Okay. – Geo concordou, afastando-se e seguindo até outra sala. – A gente se vê por aí. E _não fuja_! – ressaltou, ainda de costas.

– Vou tentar, vou tentar. – Eagle disse rapidamente antes de entrar na sala e fechar a porta.

A primeira coisa que fitou foram as janelas. O tempo ainda estava fechado, mas não parecia que ia chover. O céu apenas estava mais escuro que o normal. Ainda parado ao lado da porta, fitou a mesa em que os processos que tinha de revisar ainda estavam. Continuou parado ao lado da porta, era como se alguma coisa lhe dissesse que não tinha que revisar aqueles processos… e realmente não estava querendo terminar de fazer aquilo. Por incrível que parecesse, o tempo lá fora, através das janelas, parecia convidativo.

Demorou-se alguns minutos ali, apenas encostado à porta, quando finalmente decidiu virar-se e seguir até a cobertura. Fazia tempo que não ia até lá, teria apenas que subir alguns lances de escada já que o elevador não chegava até lá em cima.

Abriu a porta vermelha de ferro para finalmente colocar os pés na cobertura. Ventava como nunca lá em cima. O clima era certamente mais frio, e logo que chegou lá, precisou fechar o terno que pegara em sua sala, ou certamente morreria de frio. Mas por mais que odiasse aquele frio, aquele lugar parecia aconchegante. Era silencioso, e podia ver boa parte da cidade dali de cima, com mais umas centenas de arranha-céus. Andou lentamente até o gradil na beira da cobertura, impedindo que quem quer que fosse lá em cima caísse. Apoiou os braços nesse, fitando o movimento que tinha nas avenidas abaixo de si. Tudo parecia tão minúsculo e insignificante se visto daquele modo, daquele ponto de vista. Sorriu de uma maneira quase que inconsciente ao sentir o vento batendo levemente em seus cabelos, ainda a observar o movimento que havia lá embaixo. Fazia tempo que não colocava os pés ali, e aquilo parecia reconfortante.

– Parece que vai chover de noite… de novo.

Uma nova voz se pronunciou no lugar e ele virou o rosto rapidamente para fitar um homem que estava parado, apoiado no gradil e olhando para cima de maneira vaga. Se não houvesse aquelas grades ali, ele certamente teria caído, tamanho o susto que levara com a voz que surgira do nada.

Era ele, o mesmo homem de preto que vira na biblioteca e minutos atrás. Ele parecia ter algum fascínio pela chuva, pelo modo como observava o céu.

– Acho que sim. – Eagle concordou, suspirando aliviado e levantando os olhos para fitar as nuvens cinzentas que se juntavam no céu.

O silêncio se fez presente entre os dois. Por uns segundos Eagle continuou a fitar o céu, mas logo desviou seus olhos discretamente para o homem ao seu lado. Queria saber por que ele atraía tanto a sua atenção.

– Parece que você não gosta dessa idéia. – o homem falou, continuando a observar o céu.

– Er… não muito. – Eagle confessou, imaginando se ele teria notado o seu olhar sobre ele, para falar daquela maneira súbita. – Frio sempre me deixa mais doente.

Naquele instante, o homem de cabelos pretos desviou o olhar na direção dele, como se estivesse curioso. Eagle dessa vez fitava o céu, mas seus olhos pareciam não olhar nada nele, como se estivessem fixados no ar apenas. Tinha um sorriso fraco no rosto… sempre estava sorrindo.

O homem desviou os olhos dele e fitou o céu mais uma vez, como se estivesse procurando a coisa interessante que prendia a atenção do outro. Mas antes que conseguisse descobrir, a voz de Eagle invadiu seus ouvidos uma vez mais.

– Eu estou começando a achar que talvez você seja produto da minha imaginação. – Eagle comentou, mas não virou o rosto para encará-lo.

O homem continuou calado, mas tinha colocado seus olhos sobre Eagle mais uma vez.

– Você sempre aparece e desaparece do nada. – Eagle sorriu, virando o rosto para encará-lo. – Será que eu sou esquizofrênico e ainda não descobri?

O homem arqueou as sobrancelhas discretamente, um detalhe que passou despercebido pelos olhos azuis do outro. A única coisa que seus olhos puderam captar foi um sorriso.

– Quem sabe? – o homem de olhos negros sorriu discretamente, deixando Eagle um pouco mais confuso com sua resposta.

Eagle apenas retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo estando confuso e voltou a fitar o céu, assim como o homem tinha feito também. Bom, teria repensado nisso se soubesse que o perderia de vista mais uma vez apenas com um desviar de olhar. Dois minutos depois e ele não estava mais lá… em lugar nenhum. Era como se tivesse realmente desaparecido.

– Acho que estou dormindo muito pouco. – ele comentou consigo mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos depois de perceber que o homem desaparecera.

Voltou a olhar a rua lá embaixo, notando que perdera o interesse no céu desde que aquele outro não mais estava ali. O vento continuava a soprar suavemente em seu cabelo e seu rosto, podia passar a tarde todinha ali e não se daria conta de que o tempo continuava passando, e que, com certeza, seu pai ficaria furioso procurando-o por toda a empresa. Bom, era só pensar nele, afinal…

– Eagle!

Sim, era só pensar nele que parecia automático, tinha alguém para procurá-lo. Geo tinha aberto a porta da cobertura quase que a arrancando, e o seu tom de voz parecia irritado.

– Ah, Geo. – ele disse, virando-se com o mesmo sorriso de sempre para encarar o amigo.

– Não sorria desse jeito pra mim! – Geo pediu, parecendo realmente irritado. – Eu disse pra você não fugir!

– Mas eu não fugi. – Eagle respondeu simplesmente. – Eu ainda estou na empresa, não estou?

– Ah, você entendeu! – Geo falou, desconcertado.

– Claro. – Eagle não deixava o sorriso de lado. – Então, o que é dessa vez?

– O seu pai está te procurando. – Geo respondeu. Claro, o pai dele sempre o estava procurando. Mas, qual era o motivo agora? – O tal do sócio está aí, e ele quer apresentar vocês. Ele está furioso porque você não estava lá na hora.

– Ah claro… o sócio. – Eagle comentou distraidamente. – Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

– Pois agora que lembrou, vamos logo. Antes que ele mande a polícia caçar você. – Geo disse, já mais tranqüilo, e seguindo na direção da porta que dava na escadaria.

– Desse jeito faz parecer que eu sou um vilão. – Eagle disse.

– Você é um vilão porque adora complicar a minha vida. – Geo respondeu, descendo as escadas primeiro.

Eagle não respondeu, apenas riu da definição do outro. Em poucos minutos já estavam de volta ao último andar do prédio, e Geo abandonou-o quando já estavam no corredor da sala do pai dele. Precisou seguir sozinho até a última porta do corredor, onde ficava a sala do seu pai. Bateu duas vezes apenas, quando ouviu a resposta.

– _Entre._

Bom, aquilo soava visivelmente como uma ordem. Ele não demorou mais dois segundos para atendê-la, ou acabaria morto.

– Com licença. – disse, ao entrar na sala.

Seu pai estava, como sempre, sentado na cadeira atrás do gabinete, e numa das duas cadeiras que ficavam de costas para a entrada e de frente para o pai dele, dava para perceber que havia alguém sentado. Mas pelo tamanho do encosto da cadeira, dava pra ver apenas o topo da cabeça da pessoa e o braço dela apoiado no braço da cadeira. Ele não deu muita atenção…

– Você demorou. – Rhaels falou num tom de advertência.

– Desculpe. – ele sorriu em resposta. – O Geo só conseguiu me avisar agora. Sinto pela demora.

– Agora não importa mais. – Rhaels falou e parecia que estava ignorando as desculpas do filho. – Já que chegou, vamos logo ao que interessa. – ele se levantou, e o homem que estava sentado na outra cadeira fez o mesmo. – Esse é o nosso novo sócio que trabalhará de agora em diante na nossa empresa… Lantis Wherig.

O homem virou-se para Eagle e tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto, um sorriso que parecia ser presunçoso, mas Eagle sabia que não o era. Arregalou um pouco os olhos ao reconhecer o mesmo homem que minutos atrás julgara ser produto de sua imaginação. Ainda estava um tanto quanto desnorteado quando o homem estendeu-lhe a mão, como um cumprimento.

– Prazer, Eagle Vision.

Apenas quando a voz dele adentrou seus ouvidos, ele conseguiu acordar de seus pensamentos e então, estendeu a mão para apertar a do homem que seu pai apresentara como Lantis.

– Parece que vamos trabalhar juntos daqui pra frente. – ele continuou, parecendo sorrir da expressão abismada de Eagle.

– Ah… claro. – Eagle finalmente pareceu se recuperar. – Muito prazer. – e sorriu.

– Bom, agora que os dois já se conhecem, preciso convocar uma reunião com os diretores para poder apresentá-lo a eles, Lantis. – o pai de Eagle interrompeu a conversa e os dois se viraram de frente para ele, ficando lado a lado. – Acho que hoje está muito em cima da hora, então, será melhor se convocar isso para amanhã.

– Claro. – Eagle foi o primeiro a concordar.

– Tudo bem com você, Lantis? – Rhaels virou-se para ele, deixando de arrumar alguns papéis.

– Tudo bem. – Lantis concordou.

– Então acho que está tudo certo por aqui. – Rhaels falou, voltando a sentar-se. – Lantis, eu acho que já sabe onde fica a sua nova sala, sinta-se bem vindo. Já conversamos o bastante por hoje até que Eagle resolvesse aparecer, e receio que você não esteja com disposição a recomeçar a conversa com as suas propostas, mas amanhã vai poder falar com os diretores, e espero que Eagle esteja presente também.

– Estarei. – Eagle respondeu, sorrindo diante do olhar intimidador do seu pai.

– Espero que sim. – Rhaels disse, voltando os olhos para uns papéis. – Bom, os dois podem se retirar agora.

– Sim. – Lantis respondeu, já se virando para a porta.

Eagle não respondeu, apenas seguiu o outro até o lado de fora da sala. Fechou a porta e fitou as costas do homem mais alto… Lantis.

– Bom… talvez eu não seja mesmo produto da sua imaginação. – Lantis comentou, fitando o outro atrás de si de soslaio.

– Eh? – Eagle não respondeu, e nem teve tempo de pensar no que responder, quando ele voltou a andar a passos lentos.

– Até depois, Eagle Vision. – Lantis disse, acenando de leve com a mão, ainda de costas.

Eagle não se despediu, apenas continuou a observá-lo até que desaparecesse ao longo do corredor, entrando numa das salas.

Apenas quando o perdeu de vista, levou a mão até o rosto, rindo discretamente.

– É… nada de produto da minha imaginação. – comentou rapidamente, seguindo até sua sala.

Entrou e sentou-se na sua cadeira acolchoada, virando-a para que fitasse o céu através das janelas, naquele momento, notou algumas gotas de chuva baterem contra o vidro. Pois é, estava realmente chovendo.

– _Lantis…_ – comentou vagamente e não conseguiu conter a risada ao lembrar-se do que tinha dito minutos atrás. – _Produto da imaginação… essa foi boa._

Continuou a fitar a chuva que ficava cada vez mais forte, fustigando as vidraças.

**Final do Capítulo Um**

**Yo!**

**Eu voltei aqui na sessão de Rayearth, por onde eu já tinha dado uns sinais de vida XDD dessa vez pra postar um fic do meu casal favorito!**

**Sim, esse fic é Eagle/Lantis - até parece que alguém sabia qual era o meu casal favorito XDD -**

**Eu sempre adorei os dois, mas nunca tive idéia pra escrever com eles dois. E bom, depois de ter visto novamente a série de Rayearth e lido o mangá, a vontade voltou e acabou saindo isso XDD**

**Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo e espero que eu tome vergonha na cara pr continuar esse fic e os outros XD**

**Esse fic segue a linha dos OVAs, oka? Por isso eu coloquei o Eagle como irmão da Emeraude, embora aqui ele seja o mais velho. A personalidade dele foi a mesma do anime, já que no OVA ele tá mais sério e talzes. Enfim, fiz uma bagunça dos infernos. Além do casal principal, terá o casal secundário com a Emeraude e o Zagato, que por incrível que pareça, eu amooo!!! - incrível, porque eu gosto de yaoi XD -**

**Tipo, a fic está planejada pra ser só Shounen-ai. Coloquei T por segurança e pelo Yaoi leve e talzes. Se por acaso surgir alguma idéia mais perva no meio do caminho, eu subo a classificação XDD**

**Agradecimetos especiais à minha amiga Pyoko-chan que além de ser responsável pela revisão dos meus Yaois me ajudou com os sobrenomes estranhos para combinarem com os nomes igualmente estranhos. AHHH e o nome da fic tamém é creditado a ela! (acho que vou copiar e colar essa nota nos capítulos seguintes).**

**Bom, se gostaram e puderem deixar reviews, se acham que eu mereço, ficaria imensamente feliz de ler todas. Acho que é isso. Kissus pra vocês e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Rotina

**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Curtain of Feelings**

**Capítulo Dois: Rotina**

**_Revisado por Palas Lis e Pyoko-chan_**

Agora só mais um período de aula e finalmente a jovem poderia voltar para casa. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo e mais difícil a cada dia que se passava. Direito era um curso bem difícil, mas não tinha importância… acabara gostando do curso e estava se esforçando cada dia mais e mais. O problema era continuar escondendo aquilo… não sabia até quando iria conseguir aquela proeza. Mas pelo menos não estava sozinha.

Estava andando pelos corredores de seu prédio, seguindo para a sala em que teria a próxima aula, aula de Direito Civil. Antes que alcançasse o local, uma jovem morena praticamente pulou diante de si, por pouco não a derrubando. Ela era bem alta – e ficava ainda mais alta por conta dos saltos que usava –, tinha cabelos curtos rosados amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto e olhos azuis brilhantes.

– Boa tarde, princesa Emeraude! – a jovem cumprimentou-a, animada.

– Caldina… já disse para parar de me chamar desse jeito. É estranho. – ela suspirou, derrotada.

– Oras, seu pai te chama de princesa. – Caldina respondeu, fingindo confusão. – O que tem demais nisso?

– O que tem demais é que eu não sou princesa nenhuma. – Emeraude respondeu.

– Tá, tá. – a outra cedeu, rodando os olhos. – E então, como estão as aulas?

– Estão indo muito bem. – Emeraude respondeu, sorridente. – A cada dia eu me sinto melhor por ter entrado nesse curso. E logo, logo finalmente estarei formada.

– Com certeza. – Caldina concordou veemente. – Mas, me diz uma coisa… e seu pai e seu irmão, já contou pra eles?

– Não. – Emeraude respondeu. – Já disse que só vou contar quando terminar o curso e for boa o suficiente.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, menina. – Caldina balançou a cabeça de maneira pesarosa.

– Mas, o que está fazendo tão longe do seu bloco de moda? – Emeraude perguntou, estranhando a presença da amiga ali.

– Bom, se você ainda vai continuar com isso… temos um trabalho pra fazer hoje. – Caldina informou. – Então, na sua casa ou na minha?

– Pode ser na minha, não tenho nada para estudar. – Emeraude respondeu.

– Okay, então. – Caldina concordou. – Eu te encontro quando as aulas terminarem. E vamos ver se acabamos logo com isso, não é? Não sei como você agüenta.

– Não é sacrifício nenhum. – Emeraude sorriu largamente. – E meu maninho vai se dar bem se eu me sair bem também.

– Claro, claro… sempre pensando nos outros. – Caldina comentou rapidamente. – Isso deve ser um dom e tanto da sua família, hein, menina?

– Quem sabe… – Emeraude sorriu em resposta e então ouviu o último sinal de aviso para o início da aula. – Ops… tenho que me apressar. Vejo você mais tarde então.

– Okay! – Caldina concordou, deixando a amiga passar correndo até a sala de aula.

Emeraude precisou se apressar para alcançar a classe a tempo. Por sorte, quando entrou, os alunos ainda conversavam completamente espalhados pela sala, e não havia sinal algum do velho professor de Direito Civil.

Andou lentamente até sua carteira, sentando-se e colocando a bolsa de lado. Colocou o enorme livro de Direito Civil sobre o apoio da cadeira e abriu numa página mais ou menos na metade deste. Antes que conseguisse começar a ler, uma conhecida voz a chamou da cadeira ao lado.

– Está atrasada.

Ela virou o rosto para encarar mais uma garota. Esta tinha longos cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo alto, com uma franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos castanhos.

– Ah, olá, Persea. – Emeraude a cumprimentou, sorridente. – Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas parece que o professor teve algum problema, não?

– Talvez. – Persea disse, apoiando o queixo na mão. – Mas… deve ter sido porque ele se perdeu no caminho para cá.

– Se perdeu? – Emeraude arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele ensina aqui há algumas décadas e ainda consegue se perder?

– Você é mesmo desinformada, menina. – Persea riu da suposição dela.

– Queria saber por que todos adoram me chamar de "menina". – Emeraude comentou de maneira tão vaga que realmente não parecia se importar com o fato. – Sabe, eu tenho mais de vinte anos.

– Mas parece uma criança com essa carinha inocente. – Persea respondeu de maneira divertida e irônica. – Mas… voltando ao assunto inicial…

– Sim, por que dizia que eu sou desinformada? – Emeraude perguntou, virando-se na cadeira para encarar a colega de classe.

– O antigo professor de Direito Civil se afastou do cargo. – Persea começou. – Ele está doente e precisou tirar uma licença para se tratar fora do país. Deve ficar um bom tempo sumido. Uns três meses ou mais.

– Ah… – Emeraude fez cara de entendida. – Então temos um novo professor substituto?

– Exato. – Persea afirmou. – Está ficando boa em adivinhar! – tirou sarro da outra.

– Pare de brincadeiras. – Emeraude sorriu.

– Bom… só espero que esse novo professor seja um carinha mais novo… bonito, quem sabe… é melhor do que passarmos mais três meses com um cara idêntico ao antigo professor que, sinceramente, já devia ter se aposentado há muito tempo. – Persea comentou, observando Emeraude voltar os olhos para o livro, parecendo concentrada.

– Você deveria estar dizendo isso na frente do Clef? – Emeraude perguntou, provando que conseguia dividir muito bem sua atenção.

– He, he, he… você tem que estragar a minha alegria sempre? – Persea sorriu sem graça. – Além do que, eu só comentei que seria bom ter alguém para quem olhar… não tem nada demais nisso.

– Claro que não. – Emeraude disse, passando a página do livro.

– E se ele fosse bonitinho, seria lucro pra você. Sabe que você está precisando de um namorado, Emeraude. – Persea sorriu maliciosa, imaginando a resposta automática que viria diante da concentração dividida da amiga.

– Claro… claro que si… – ela repentinamente se virou para Persea, percebendo o que falara. – Não me confunda desse jeito, Persea! Não preciso de namorados por enquanto, preciso terminar o meu curso… e também… por mais que fosse bonito, continuaria sendo meu professor.

– Professor _substituto_, você quer dizer. – Persea a corrigiu.

– Que seja. – Emeraude concordou, dando de ombros, quando escutou todo o barulho na sala cessar.

Ela e Persea olharam para frente, imaginando o único motivo que faria todos os alunos se calarem: o professor. As pessoas tinham voltado para suas cadeiras, e todos olhavam atentamente para o homem que acabara de entrar na sala. Ele entrara de maneira completamente silenciosa, sem chamar a atenção de nenhum dos alunos e sem ao menos se virar para olhá-los. Tinha uma expressão séria e serena ao mesmo tempo. Andou até o gabinete e colocou a pasta lá, virando-se finalmente para os alunos, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele usava uma camisa de gola e mangas cumpridas azul marinho, um paletó por cima e calça social. Tinha um cabelo bem longo e negro, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo com alguns fios ainda soltos. Os olhos também eram de cor bem escura. Bom, tanto Persea e Emeraude quanto o resto das garotas da sala tinham que admitir que seus olhos teriam uma boa distração durante aqueles três ou mais meses em que o professor estaria fora.

– Bom… suponho que as pessoas aqui ainda não me conheçam. – ele começou a falar, apoiando-se na mesa atrás de si, com as mãos ainda nos bolsos. – Eu sou Zagato Wherig. Sou o novo professor substituto de Direito Civil. Acho que já foram informados que o antigo professor precisou se retirar por conta de uma doença. Não se preocupem, assim que ele se recuperar, vocês voltarão a ter aulas com ele. Enquanto isso, espero que não tenhamos muitos problemas.

Ele não esperou alguma resposta em coro dos alunos ou coisa parecida. Bom, isso mostrava que ele realmente não estava dando aula a alunos do primário. Virou-se para a mesa e tirou algumas folhas e anotações da maleta, espalhando-as sobre a mesa. Voltou-se para a sala novamente e começou a explicar o assunto de onde o antigo professor parara. Andava de um lugar a outro da sala em longos intervalos de tempo, evitando que os alunos prestassem mais atenção em seus movimentos que em suas palavras. Fazia perguntas, interagia com os outros… principalmente, quase não olhava para as anotações e o único livro que estava sobre a mesa.

Não foi segredo para ninguém que ao final da aula, vários alunos conversassem entre si sobre como o professor era bom, além de parte deles ter seguido até o gabinete para lhe falar antes que ele saísse da sala. Emeraude e Persea apenas ficaram a arrumar as coisas enquanto as outras pessoas já seguiam para fora.

– É, pelo visto eu estava certa. – Persea comentou, colocando a bolsa nas costas e pegando os livros entre os braços.

– Eh? – Emeraude virou-se para ela, estivera fitando o professor de uma maneira que nem pareceu perceber. – O que dizia?

– Eu disse que o professor era bonito. – Persea sorriu com o modo como a amiga nem percebera estar _paquerando_ o professor novo.

– Eu preciso me apressar. – Emeraude disse, parecendo constrangida por falar do professor sem ele ao menos ter se retirado. – Caldina está esperando por mim.

– Ahh… ainda continua com isso, não é? – Persea suspirou demoradamente. – Acho que vai enlouquecer com essas coisas, menina.

– De maneira nenhuma. – Emeraude respondeu. – Seria pior se estivesse em duas faculdades simultâneas. Bom… vou dar um bom presente ao meu irmãozinho.

– E como. – Persea sorriu. – Bom, vejo você amanhã.

– Até mais. – Emeraude acenou para amiga que seguia até sair da sala.

Emeraude terminou de arrumar os livros e colocou a bolsa nas costas e alguns livros nas mãos. Andou lentamente até a porta, ainda observando o professor de uma maneira discreta. Bom… não tão discreta quanto imaginara, afinal, ele lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio antes que ela saísse da sala, fazendo-a desviar o olhar de vez.

"_Até que ele é bem bonito…"_, admitiu para si mesma em pensamentos enquanto seguia até a saída do prédio.

Não foi difícil encontrar a dona dos cabelos rosados a esperando no gramado frente ao prédio. Ela acenou freneticamente ao ver a garota de olhos verdes, chamando mais atenção do que o necessário.

– Princesa!!! Vamos indo! – ela praticamente gritou aos quatro ventos, fazendo com que todos os alunos que estavam ali fora se virassem para ver a jovem de cabelos dourados que estava sendo tachada de "princesa".

Emeraude sorriu. Não tinha jeito mesmo quando se tratava de Caldina. Seguiu até a morena, percebendo que todos os olhares estavam sobre si, mas ignorou aquele detalhe.

– Você podia tentar ser menos chamativa pelo menos em público. – Emeraude disse, alcançando a jovem.

– Que nada. – Caldina balançou a mão em sinal de irrelevância. – Se eu fosse mais discreta… não seria eu.

– Creio que sim. – Emeraude concordou.

– Então, vamos andando! – Caldina quase gritou mais uma vez, seguindo para a saída do _campus._ – Estou morrendo de fome, espero que tenha um bom jantar lá na sua casa.

– Com certeza. – Emeraude concordou. – Precisamos nos apressar, o carro deve estar esperando.

– Ah! Eu tinha esquecido que tem seu motorista particular. – Caldina sorriu empolgada e andou a passos mais largos para acompanhar a outra.

Elas logo alcançaram a saída do _campus _e Emeraude avistara o carro que viera buscá-la. O motorista estava parado ao lado da porta, esperando que ela aparecesse.

– Bom, nossa carona chegou. – Emeraude informou a Caldina, seguindo até a suntuosa limusine, enquanto o motorista seguia até a porta traseira para abri-la.

As duas agradeceram ao motorista com um aceno de cabeça e então, entraram no carro, acomodando-se no banco que ficava de costas para o motorista, observando que havia um acompanhante lá dentro.

– Eagle? – Emeraude questionou ao ver o irmão sentado no banco bem a sua frente.

– Ah, olá, Eagle! – Caldina cumprimentou-o.

– Olá. – ele cumprimentou as duas de volta, acenando rapidamente e sorrindo.

– Você não devia ainda estar na empresa? – Emeraude perguntou, estranhando o fato de o irmão estar voltando tão cedo para casa.

– É que eu estava um pouco cansado e então, o papai me deixou ir embora. – ele respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir.

– Será que não inventou isso, Eagle? Eu te conheço e sei que odeia trabalhar naquele lugar. – Caldina comentou, sem perceber a expressão preocupada que se assomara ao rosto da amiga.

– Quem sabe, né? – Eagle sorriu mais largamente, dando de ombros com a observação de Caldina, fitando a irmã mais nova de soslaio. – E como foram as aulas hoje, Emeraude?

Era aquele mesmo tom discreto de aviso. Ele nunca gostava de vê-la com uma cara de preocupação.

– Foram ótimas. – Emeraude sorriu, encobrindo a sua própria expressão antes que Caldina percebesse alguma coisa.

– Tão ótimas que precisamos fazer um trabalho hoje. – Caldina completou, olhando para Eagle. – Por isso… vou jantar na sua casa. Sabe como sou sempre tão discreta, não é?

– Claro que sim. – Eagle riu da reação da morena. Caldina era sempre divertida e uma ótima companhia.

– E no trabalho? Como foi? – Emeraude perguntou, tentando mudar o foco de uma coisa que ela realmente não sabia.

– Foi tedioso, como sempre. – Eagle comentou, suspirando demoradamente. – Tive que conhecer um novo sócio do papai. Vou trabalhar com ele de agora em diante.

– Ah, também tive um professor novo. – Emeraude falou de repente, sem perceber o que estava falando. Caldina lançou-lhe um olhar discreto.

– Isso é bom? – Eagle perguntou.

– Ah… sim, sim. – Emeraude respondeu sorrindo, percebendo o que falara. – Ele é um ótimo professor, não é, Caldina?

– Com certeza. – Caldina concordou, com a mesma animação de sempre. – Mas… vamos deixar os professores de lado, sabe? Não gosto muito deles sempre que surgem os trabalhos e as avaliações. E isso está começando a ficar muito mais freqüente.

– Pelo menos vocês não estão no curso de Direito. Iriam ver como é bem mais puxado… – Eagle comentou rapidamente.

– É, ainda bem. – Emeraude sorriu em resposta.

Não demorou até que o carro alcançasse a casa dos dois. Emeraude e Caldina logo se despediram de Eagle para subir até o quarto da jovem e se trancar lá pelo menos até o jantar ser servido e enquanto elas precisavam fazer o trabalho da faculdade.

Assim que Emeraude fechou a porta ao passar, a voz de Caldina invadiu seus ouvidos num volume mais baixo que o normal.

– Que história é essa de professor novo? – a morena perguntou, sentada na enorme cama de Emeraude.

– Ah… sinto muito, acabou escapando. – Emeraude se desculpou, sentando-se numa confortável poltrona um pouco distante da cama e largando a bolsa e os livros no chão.

– É bom tomar um pouco mais de cuidado com essas gafes ou então, vai tudo por água abaixo. – Caldina explicou, deitando-se na cama da jovem folgadamente.

– Eu sei. Vou tomar mais cuidado, não se preocupe. – Emeraude sorriu.

– Mas tem outra coisa que ainda me deixa curiosa… – Caldina falou, virando-se de bruços na cama e apoiando os cotovelos no colchão para encarar Emeraude.

A dona dos olhos verdes apenas assumiu uma expressão interrogativa.

– E se seu pai não deixar você trabalhar como advogada? – ela perguntou, apoiando o rosto na mão. – Você sabe que ele aprecia você com todas essas coisinhas de _menininha_, como se fosse uma bonequinha… fazendo aula de dança, de música, artes… faculdade de moda…

– Ele só quer que eu seja a imagem da mamãe. – Emeraude respondeu, desviando o olhar de Caldina. – Meu pai é muito autoritário, ele precisa se sentir no poder a cada minuto que respira. Meu irmão não conseguiu contrariá-lo, eu tenho que pelo menos tentar, não é? – ela sorriu. – E bom… por mais que eu tente, nunca vou conseguir ser como a mamãe. – o sorriso desapareceu com a mesma rapidez que surgira.

– Ei, ei, ei… – Caldina se levantou da cama, aproximando-se de Emeraude. – Pare de falar coisas sem sentido. Não faça essa cara. Você orgulharia a sua mãe pelo que está fazendo pelo seu irmão. Então, tire esses pensamentos idiotas da cabeça, vamos! Anime-se! Temos um trabalho pra fazer!

– Claro, claro. – Emeraude sorriu mais uma vez, sendo lentamente contagiada pela animação da amiga.

– Mas e sobre esse professor novo, hein? – Caldina perguntou, começando a andar pelo quarto e parando diante do guarda-roupa, abrindo as portas e começando a bisbilhotar as coisas de Emeraude.

– Ele é um professor substituto. – Emeraude explicou, descalçando as sandálias que usava, para cruzar as pernas em pose de lótus sobre a cadeira logo em seguida. – De Direito Civil. Nosso antigo professor teve que se retirar pra tratar de alguma doença. Deve ficar uns três meses fora.

– E esse professor novo tem alguma coisa de bom? – Caldina perguntou, ainda concentrada em observar as roupas de Emeraude.

– Ele ensina muito bem. – Emeraude admitiu. – Mas e então, vamos começar o trabalho?

– De jeito nenhum. Só depois do jantar. – Caldina respondeu, puxando do guarda-roupa da amiga um maiô com estampas floridas. – Você ainda usa _isso_?! Precisa comprar alguns biquínis, Emeraude.

– Não preciso, não. – ela fez um gesto em irrelevância. – Quase nunca vou pra praia.

– Você tem uma piscina no quintal, claro que não vai. – Caldina jogou o maiô de volta no guarda-roupa e em seguida voltou a mexer nas roupas.

– Quer esquecer as minhas roupas e parar pra pelo menos dizer sobre o que é o tal trabalho? – Emeraude franziu o cenho, se deixasse, Caldina se perderia nas roupas dela pelo resto da noite.

– O professor é bonito?

– Eh? – Emeraude não entendeu a súbita mudança de assunto.

– Você disse que o professor ensinava bem, e dois segundos depois mudou de assunto. – Caldina disse, fechando as portas do guarda-roupa e virando-se para a jovem. – Você o achou assim tão bonitinho? Eu sei que você sempre muda de assunto quando tem homens bonitos na história.

– Não é isso, Caldina. – Emeraude sorriu constrangida.

– Hum… esse seu sorrisinho não nega, princesa Emeraude. – Caldina sorriu maliciosa.

A conversa das duas foi interrompida quando ouviram leves batidas na porta. As duas viraram a atenção para a entrada do quarto e Emeraude respondeu:

– Pode entrar.

– Senhorita Emeraude, com licença. – uma das empregadas abriu a porta, curvando-se em reverência assim que entrou. – O jantar está pronto para ser servido.

– Claro, estamos descendo. – Emeraude concordou. – Obrigada.

– Com sua licença… – e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta mais uma vez.

– Bom, a comida nos chama. – Emeraude falou, encontrando a chance perfeita de desviar de mais perguntas embaraçosas de Caldina.

– Você não me escapa, Emeraude. – Caldina avisou, seguindo-a até a porta. – Não tem nada demais em achar um cara bonito, oras. Isso não é pecado. Mas não importa se você responde ou não, eu posso pedir mais detalhes a Persea amanhã.

– Pare de pensar coisas absurdas, Caldina. – Emeraude sorriu, andando na frente da outra para descer as escadas e seguir até a sala de jantar.

Quando elas alcançaram o aposento, Eagle estava sentado em seu habitual lugar à mesa. Os pratos estavam postos, até mesmo o prato para o dono da casa, que costumava se sentar ao extremo da mesa.

– Chegamos, pode mandar servir, querido! – Caldina disse, ocupando o lugar que imaginava ser seu, bem ao lado do lugar de frente para Eagle, o lugar de Emeraude.

Emeraude sentou-se logo em seguida e os empregados se apressaram em servi-los. Eagle tinha dado consentimento para que seguissem mesmo sem a chegada do pai deles. Na verdade, era bem difícil que o homem fizesse alguma refeição na companhia dos outros dois.

Os três conversaram animadamente durante a refeição. Caldina sempre bem extrovertida e contando coisas que pareciam fora do normal… os irmãos riam do que ela contava. Tentaram não tocar muito nem no assunto da faculdade nem no assunto do trabalho. Um deles era complicado, o outro era tedioso.

Pouco antes de terminarem o jantar, suas atenções foram atraídas por uma nova voz bem conhecida pelos dois irmãos. Os três viraram os rostos para encarar o novo convidado que acabara de entrar na sala.

– Boa noite. – aquele homem de feições jovens e cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás cumprimentou-os.

– Boa noite, papai. – Emeraude foi a primeira a retribuir o cumprimento.

– Boa noite, senhor Rhaels. – Caldina tinha se recomposto completamente, falando de maneira educada, sorrindo fracamente. Nunca gostara muito do pai rigoroso da amiga.

– Eu achei que o senhor não fosse chegar para o jantar. – Eagle falou, um tanto quanto confuso com a presença do homem ali.

– Boa noite também, Eagle. – Rhaels ignorou o comentário pouco educado do filho e sentou-se no extremo da mesa, fazendo um sinal rápido com a mão para uma das empregadas que lá estava, para que ela lhe servisse o jantar.

A mulher saiu da sala depois de fazer uma reverência em sinal positivo e, então, Rhaels pôde se voltar para os demais sentados à mesa.

– E então, estavam tendo uma conversa tão animada. Será que a minha presença é assim tão incômoda? – o senhor perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

Caldina o observava cuidadosamente. Os sorrisos dos três eram simplesmente idênticos. Embora houvesse intenções diferentes por trás de cada um deles.

– De maneira nenhuma, papai. – Emeraude respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso do pai.

Caldina ficava imaginando como é que eles conseguiam sorrir tão facilmente e tão falsamente para a própria família. Pelo menos os dois filhos quase nunca deixavam de sorrir, quer fosse falsamente, quer não.

– Teve uma boa aula, minha princesa? – o senhor perguntou, virando-se para ela.

– Sim, a aula foi muito boa. Exceto que eu e Caldina precisamos fazer um trabalho agora. – Emeraude respondeu, observando uma das empregadas servir o jantar de seu pai.

– Ah, claro. – Rhaels concordou, olhando brevemente para Caldina.

– Será que podemos nos retirar agora, papai? – Emeraude perguntou com a mesma educação de sempre. – Não quero demorar muito com o trabalho pra não ficar muito tarde.

– Claro, claro, como quiserem. – Rhaels concordou, observando as duas jovens se levantarem para sair da sala.

– Tenha uma boa noite, meu pai. – Emeraude aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a testa delicadamente.

– Você também, princesa. – Rhaels respondeu.

– Boa noite, senhor Rhaels. – Caldina acenou, acompanhando Emeraude para saírem da sala.

Logo as duas tinham cruzado o portal de saída da sala de jantar e então, o silêncio pairou entre os dois homens restantes à mesa.

– O que achou do novo sócio? – Rhaels perguntou, fitando o próprio prato de comida enquanto levava o talher à boca.

– Eh? – Eagle pareceu não entender a repentina pergunta, ou simplesmente não estivera prestando atenção no que o mais velho estava falando.

– O novo sócio. – Rhaels virou os olhos para ele dessa vez.

– Ah… bom, eu não posso dizer muita coisa, não é? – Eagle sorriu, dando de ombros. – Nem conversei direito com ele.

– Claro… estava em algum outro lugar na hora em que deveria estar escutando as propostas dele. – Rhaels o repreendeu.

– Pai, não vamos começar isso de novo, certo? – Eagle comentou, entediado.

– Não… você nunca aprende de qualquer jeito. – Rhaels estava agora com a expressão séria.

– Sinto muito. – o jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados se desculpou, suspirando lentamente.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – Rhaels perguntou, amenizando a expressão e encarando o filho novamente.

– Estou. – Eagle confirmou, sorrindo despreocupado enquanto olhava para o prato.

– Você não vai comer? – o pai dele perguntou, observando que ele não tocara um dedo, praticamente, na comida.

– Estou sem fome. – Eagle respondeu, mexendo na comida com os talheres.

– Você precisa se alimentar bem. – Rhaels disse num tom quase que autoritário.

– _Eu sei…_ – ele respondeu num tom de voz fraco, como se não quisesse realmente que o pai ouvisse, embora ele tenha ouvido muito bem devido ao silêncio que predominava no ambiente.

– Vamos, coma alguma coisa. Não pode ir dormir com fome. – Rhaels insistiu.

Eagle se ajeitou na cadeira e começou a comer, mesmo que a contragosto. O pai dele continuou a refeição logo em seguida, parecendo satisfeito que o filho o tivesse obedecido. Sempre estava satisfeito quando eles lhe obedeciam.

Enquanto isso, Emeraude e Caldina estavam acomodadas no quarto da loira novamente. Emeraude estava sentada mais uma vez na mesma poltrona confortável, entretida na leitura de um enorme livro de Direito, enquanto Caldina fitava o teto demoradamente, deitada na enorme cama de casal da amiga.

– Me diz uma coisa… – Caldina começou, virando-se para encarar Emeraude. – E se ele tivesse dito que não?

– Ahn? Do que está falando? – Emeraude perguntou, desviando a atenção do grosso livro de Direito que estava sobre suas pernas e fitando Caldina.

– Se seu pai não tivesse deixado você sair da sala? – Caldina perguntou de maneira curiosa.

– Ele não faria isso. – Emeraude respondeu sorrindo, como se a pergunta fosse absurda.

– Eu sei… pelo jeito como ele te trata é meio impossível que faça mesmo. Mas digo, numa suposição… se ele negasse. O que você faria? – Caldina perguntou, ainda fitando a amiga de maneira curiosa.

– Eu o esperaria terminar a refeição até que pudesse me retirar, claro. – Emeraude respondeu, sorrindo com simplicidade.

– Cara! Vocês precisam gritar!!! – Caldina falou repentinamente, parecendo indignada com alguma coisa. Emeraude a observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – É sério! Vocês sempre fazem tudo o que o pai de vocês diz… quantas vezes já o contrariaram?!

– Não quer mesmo que eu responda isso, né? – Emeraude disse, sarcástica.

– Eu sei, eu sei… mas você ainda nem contou pra ele… – Caldina comentou, sentando-se na cama com uma expressão de lamento no rosto. – Veja… os dois, os sorrisos dos dois são muito… _falsos_ na frente do seu pai. Vocês não podem continuar calados o resto da vida! Vão continuar com essa máscara até que ele morra?! Ops… desculpa.

– Não tem problema. – Emeraude respondeu, sorrindo compreensiva, mas olhando para o livro. – Eu realmente não sei por que isso acontece, sabe? Mas… eu só queria que ele se sentisse satisfeito… eu só quero que ele se sinta bem, desde que ele perdeu a mamãe…

– Emeraude… – Caldina suspirou. – Ele perdeu a esposa, vocês perderam a mãe… ambos têm o direito de gritar.

– Caldina, precisamos fazer o_ seu _trabalho de Moda. – Emeraude fechou o livro com força. – E então, por onde começamos?

– Ah… 'tá, 'tá, vamos fazer o tal trabalho. – ela suspirou derrotada. Nunca conseguia conversar direito com Emeraude quando o assunto era o _pai_ dela.

As duas se sentaram no chão do quarto, enquanto Emeraude ajudava Caldina com algumas coisas do trabalho, uma vez que não entendia praticamente nada do curso da outra. Sempre que precisava fazer trabalhos de seu curso e estudar pras provas, ia pra casa de Caldina ou para a casa de Persea. Se alguém a encontrasse estudando Direito dentro de casa, não ia ser mesmo uma coisa muito conveniente.

Apenas por volta das dez da noite Caldina foi embora. Emeraude a acompanhou até a porta da casa, onde o carro da família esperava para levar a convidada embora.

– Então, eu te vejo amanhã. – Caldina despediu-se da amiga, seguindo até o carro.

– Tudo bem. Boa noite, até a universidade. – Emeraude acenou levemente em despedida.

– Tchau! – Caldina acenou de volta.

Ela entrou no carro e deixou que Emeraude fechasse a porta e voltasse para dentro de casa. Àquela hora da noite, a mansão estava bem silenciosa. A loira subiu as escadas lentamente, chegando ao corredor dos quartos. Parou na frente de uma porta depois da do seu quarto. Bateu levemente algumas vezes.

– _Entre_. – uma voz conhecida se pronunciou do outro lado.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, fechando esta logo em seguida.

– Boa noite, maninho. – Emeraude o cumprimentou ao vê-lo sentado na cama, com as pernas sobre esta, um livro em mãos.

– Ainda está acordada? – ele sorriu para ela.

– Eu e Caldina terminamos o trabalho agora. Ela acabou de ir para casa. – Emeraude respondeu, seguindo até a cama do irmão e sentando-se na beirada desta. – Aposto um doce como este livro é de psicologia.

– Isso é injusto… você sempre acerta. – Eagle respondeu, fechando o livro. Estava com uma expressão cansada demais para um jovem como ele.

– Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele e colocando a mão sobre sua testa.

– Sim, estou. – Eagle retirou a mão dela de cima de sua testa delicadamente. – Não se preocupe.

– Conversou com papai? – ela perguntou. – Vocês não discutiram, não é?

– Claro que não. – Eagle respondeu como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. – Nem conversamos direito… só trocamos umas palavras.

– Menos mal. – ela sorriu. – Então… quer dizer que agora que temos um novo sócio, você precisa comparecer à empresa mais freqüentemente que de costume?

– É… parece que si… – foi interrompido pela crise de tosse que teve, arqueando as costas para frente, colocando a mão sobre a boca e deixando o livro escorregar sobre a cama.

– Eagle! – Emeraude tentou se aproximar, mas ele levantou uma das mãos, indicando que não precisava de ajuda. – Você…

– Não… se preocupe. – ele disse, tentando se recompor, mas ainda tossindo algumas vezes. – Eu estou… bem.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa, então, apenas sentiu quando foi levemente puxado pelos ombros e envolvido pelos braços de sua irmã. Ela o abraçava forte, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele. Por uns segundos, ficou sem reação e, então, relaxou diante do carinho da irmã mais nova.

– Nunca diga que está bem quando não está. – ela disse num tom de voz baixo. – Quer você queira, quer não, eu sou sua irmã e me preocupo com você.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos e então, fechou os olhos, retribuindo o abraço da irmã.

– _Obrigado… minha irmã._ – ele agradeceu num sussurro quase que inaudível.

– Não se esforce muito, meu irmãozinho. – Emeraude sorriu, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça nas pernas dela, deitando-se na cama. – Você precisa descansar… sempre faz coisas demais.

Ele abriu os olhos para encará-la, fitou aquele sorriso tão gentil que há muito conhecia. Como ela lhe lembrava sua mãe… era simplesmente idêntica… exceto pelos olhos. Emeraude tinha os olhos de seu pai.

– Prometo que vou ficar aqui até que durma. – Emeraude sorriu mais largamente, encarando-o ainda deitado sobre suas pernas.

– Certo. – Eagle sorriu em resposta, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Não demorou muito e Eagle tinha caído no sono. Emeraude se afastou cuidadosamente dele para que conseguisse seguir até seu quarto. Eagle realmente dormia tranqüilo. Aquilo era bom… era normal o jovem ter insônia, mesmo que estivesse muito cansado.

A manhã seguinte foi tão igual como todas as outras. Emeraude e Eagle tomaram café da manhã juntos, enquanto seu pai tinha ido para o trabalho mais cedo. Logo os dois estavam indo para os devidos destinos.

Infelizmente, se Eagle resolvesse sumir naquela manhã, provavelmente seu pai o trucidaria. Havia a tal reunião com os diretores que ele não podia faltar, em que o novo sócio ia se apresentar. Não devia ser de todo o mal, afinal. Uma vez não podia matar, não é mesmo?

Quando ele alcançou o elevador, ainda estava dentro do horário estipulado pelo pai, o que era uma coisa realmente boa. A tal reunião estava prevista para começar apenas às 10, então ainda tinha tempo para sentar na sua cadeira e dormir, fingindo que estava ocupado demais analisando o que quer que fosse.

Precisou esperar um belo tempo dentro do elevador até que conseguisse chegar ao último andar. Se tivesse uma cadeira ou alguma coisa decente para se apoiar ali, ele com certeza teria dormido. Na verdade… estava se sentindo bem fraco desde que saíra de casa. Começava a achar que devia começar a seguir as instruções da irmã pra se alimentar melhor, mas não podia evitar o fato de que nunca estava com fome.

Saiu do elevador, respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e ia começar a andar até sua sala, quando ouviu uma voz perto de si, uma voz pouco conhecida.

– Você está bem?

Ergueu a cabeça para encarar aquele novo sócio de seu pai. Encarou os olhos negros dele por algum tempo, até que finalmente conseguisse responder alguma coisa.

– E… estou. – balançou levemente a cabeça, afirmando o questionamento do outro. Mas não devia ter balançado a cabeça… o corredor pareceu girar ao seu redor.

Sem que percebesse, perdeu o equilíbrio e por pouco não foi de cara no chão. A maleta que segurava caiu e ele precisou levar a mão ao rosto, passando-a diante dos olhos fechados. Na verdade, não sabia como ainda não estava de joelhos no chão.

– Não parece. – a voz de Lantis soou muito mais perto do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Abriu os olhos para perceber que ele tinha lhe segurado.

– Er… não se preocupe. – afastou-se do apoio do outro. – Foi só uma tontura. – abaixou-se para pegar a maleta que tinha caído.

Levantou-se mais uma vez e ele ainda estava lá, observando-o de maneira curiosa. Começava a imaginar se tinha alguma coisa estampada na sua cara para que ele ficasse lhe observando fixamente daquele jeito.

– Obrigado. – agradeceu com um sorriso, pouco antes de se desviar dele e andar até sua sala.

Lantis ainda seguiu-o com o olhar ao longo do corredor. Aquele homem parecia sempre tão pálido e fraco. Só não imaginava que era realmente mais do que aparentava. Deveria estar doente ou alguma coisa assim. Desviou o olhar apenas quando o dono dos cabelos esbranquiçados entrou na sala, desaparecendo de sua vista.

Eagle jogou a maleta num sofá que tinha ali perto e andou até sua cadeira, no gabinete mais adiante. Tirou o terno e afrouxou o nó na gravata. Realmente não estava se sentindo tão bem naquela manhã. Sentou-se na cadeira e virou-a para fitar o céu através das janelas. Relaxou, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos… tinha quase certeza de que dormiria ali por um bom tempo, caso ninguém o atrapalhasse.

Felizmente, o tempo passou tranqüilamente e ninguém entrou na sua sala, bateu, ou tentou incomodá-lo. Aquilo era realmente gratificante e ele ficou feliz de conseguir descansar por mais tempo, mesmo tendo em mente que o pai praticamente o mataria ao descobrir que ele estava ali, tirando um cochilo.

Quando estava mais descansado, não deu dois minutos e escutou alguém bater na porta. Como a pessoa tinha aberto a porta mesmo antes de receber uma resposta positiva, sabia quem era.

– Eu estava imaginando se você teria pulado da janela. – Geo comentou, entrando na sala e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

– Eu estou cansado. – Eagle respondeu simplesmente, virando a cadeira para o gabinete mais uma vez, sorrindo e passando a mão nos cabelos, como era costume.

– Queria imaginar o que você tanto faz que o deixa nessas condições. – Geo falou, cruzando os braços diante do peito. – Arrume essa gravata, coloque o paletó, a reunião vai começar e seu pai acha que ainda nem chegou. Preciso dizer que ele está querendo matá-lo?

– Não. – Eagle sorriu, apertando a gravata novamente e então, vestindo a parte de cima do terno. Ajeitou os cabelos assanhados o máximo que pôde e se levantou, seguindo o amigo para fora da sala.

Os dois andaram ao longo do corredor, no caminho em direção à sala do pai de Eagle, mas antes de alcançarem-na, entraram numa outra sala que estava relativamente cheia. Na verdade, parecia que eles estavam esperando apenas a chegada de Eagle.

O jovem lançou um breve olhar para o pai do outro lado da sala, enquanto Geo sentava. A cara dele não parecia estar tão boa. Minutos depois, pousou os olhos sobre Lantis, que estava sentado numa cadeira mais à frente, perto de onde seu pai estava. Bom, pelo visto o lugar dele era do outro lado do pai, diante de Lantis. Sem trocar uma palavra sequer com o mais velho, sentou-se, ajeitando os papéis que estavam lá.

– Agora que estão _todos _aqui… acho que podemos começar. – Rhaels ainda fez questão de lançar um olhar severo ao filho mais velho quando citou a palavra "todos".

Eagle não prestou atenção em mais nada desde aquele ponto, começou a folhear as propostas que estavam diante de si, passando os olhos rapidamente por elas. Apenas voltou a atenção para os outros novamente, quando Lantis tomou a palavra e seu pai tinha sentado. Começou a ouvir atentamente ao que ele dizia e vez ou outra seus olhares ainda se encontravam.

Ao contrário de Eagle, que era obrigado a agüentar o pai quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, Emeraude se livrava daquilo enquanto estava na faculdade. Sempre estava mais distante do pai e mais perto ao mesmo tempo.

Arrumava as coisas para sair da sala ao fim de mais uma de suas aulas. Persea também estava lá, arrumando as coisas.

– O próximo período é livre, não é? – Persea perguntou, constando a hora no relógio de pulso.

– Sim. – Emeraude respondeu, terminando de arrumar os livros. – Eu vou pra biblioteca…

– Claro que vai. Não pode fazer os trabalhos em casa mesmo. – Persea comentou, terminando de arrumar as suas coisas e seguindo com a amiga. – Eu acompanho você depois, vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

– Tudo bem. – Emeraude concordou, seguindo pelo caminho oposto.

A jovem dona dos olhos verdes seguiu pelos corredores lotados de alunos que iam mudar de sala, até sair do prédio. A biblioteca ficava num prédio praticamente vizinho ao do curso de Direito.

Andava a passos largos e lentos, os olhos fixos no caminho a sua frente, embora não estivesse realmente vendo onde estava indo. Seus pés sabiam o caminho de cor e estava perdida em pensamentos. Como estava no último ano de seu curso, não poderia adiar mais os estágios, precisaria em breve fazer a prova da Ordem dos Advogado, e dependendo de suas médias, poderia até mesmo ser chamada para ajudar em algum caso.

Aquele era o grande problema de sua cabeça: precisava ser boa o suficiente para ser chamada e para tirar notas muito altas na prova, precisava exceder as expectativas até mesmo do seu irmão, mas ainda assim não queria que seu pai descobrisse tão cedo o que estava fazendo. Provavelmente ele iria ter um infarto, percebendo que a imagem da princesinha dele estava se desfazendo por completo.

Infelizmente, não poderia continuar daquele jeito, fingindo se tornar uma pessoa para substituir o lugar de sua própria mãe. Seu pai só lhe via como a filha perfeita por ela lhe lembrar tanto a esposa, e queria que ela fosse aquela peça de vidro simplesmente intocável durante toda a vida. Estava preocupada com o efeito que causaria quando ele descobrisse… ele poderia ficar furioso com ela, poderia até mesmo nunca mais falar novamente com a jovem; aquilo a deixava temerosa. Mas sempre que se lembrava do que o irmão tinha que passar desde jovem, tinha forças pra continuar, na verdade, teria continuado andando, se não tivesse ido de encontro com alguma pessoa que estava bem na sua frente.

– Ah! Desculpe! – nem olhou para a pessoa que tinha esbarrado, abaixando-se para recolher os livros que derrubara e os papéis que a pessoa tinha deixado cair.

– Você deveria tomar mais cuidado… pode acabar se machucando se não olhar por onde anda. – uma voz masculina se pronunciou diante dela.

Apenas ao perceber que a voz lhe era ligeiramente familiar, ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Enrubesceu imediatamente ao ver aquele homem tão de perto.

– Pr-professor. Eu realmente sinto muito! – ela se desculpou, terminando de juntar os livros.

– Eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. – ele disse, terminando de juntar os seus documentos e ambos levantaram-se.

– Eh? – Emeraude confundiu-se… será que ele estava se referindo a se acostumar com esbarrar em alguém?

– Ser chamado de professor. – ele respondeu, sorrindo diante da expressão confusa dela. Imaginava o que podia ter se passado pela cabeça dela.

– Ah… – o rosto dela assumiu uma expressão entendida, mas apenas por dois segundos. – O senhor nunca ensinou antes?

– Não. – Zagato respondeu, meneando a cabeça levemente. – Sempre trabalhei como promotor… mas resolvi mudar de ares.

– Entendo. – Emeraude sorriu em resposta.

– Você não estava indo para algum lugar? – ele perguntou, notando que ela continuava parada, fitando-o demoradamente.

– S-sim… eu estava indo… eu estava… – ela confundiu-se completamente, teria continuado a sua confusão, se uma terceira voz não tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

– Emeraude! – uma voz feminina chamava pela mulher e ela se virou para encarar Persea que vinha quase correndo em sua direção. O professor também encarou a outra. – Que bom que te alcancei a tempo, a Caldina tava te procurando. Ah… bom dia, professor.

– Bom dia. – Zagato cumprimentou de volta.

– Ah… eu interrompi alguma coisa? – Persea perguntou um tanto quanto desnorteada, olhando de um para outro.

– Claro que não. – Emeraude respondeu sorridente, mas Persea sentiu a firmeza com que ela falou e o constrangimento que tinha na voz.

– Eu tenho que deixá-las agora. Se me dão licença… – Zagato acenou levemente com a cabeça e então, afastou-se de ambas.

Persea e Emeraude o seguiram com o olhar por um tempo.

– Hum… tão cedo e flertando com o professor, Emeraude… – Persea disse num tom de quem era entendida do assunto.

– Não fale desse jeito. Parece até Caldina falando. – Emeraude repreendeu.

– Alguém citou o meu nome aí? – a morena apareceu tão subitamente que Emeraude achou que ela tivesse saído da terra.

– Onde você estava? Achei que tivesse ficado lá pra trás, com o Rafaga. – Persea comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ele precisou voltar para o bloco de Administração. – Caldina comentou de maneira pesarosa. – Sabe como é, né? Esses últimos anos sempre enlouquecem qualquer um.

– Você queria falar comigo? – Emeraude perguntou, chamando a amiga de volta para a Terra.

– Ah sim, sim… mas não lembro mais o que era. – Caldina deu de ombros. – Então… por que não falamos daquele cara que estava aqui dois minutos atrás com quem você estava flertando?

– O quê? Eu não estava fazendo nada com ninguém. – Emeraude sorriu. – Vocês duas parecem que estão um pouco desconcertadas.

– Emeraude, não tente esconder! Eu vi! Eu com meus próprios olhos! – Caldina falou, enérgica como sempre.

– Bom, eu estava indo para a biblioteca. – Emeraude continuou a sorrir, continuando a andar enquanto as amigas lhe seguiam uma de cada lado.

– _Ela não me engana…_ – Caldina comentava, não tão baixo o quanto imaginava, com Persea. – _Esse sorrisinho…_

– Bom… é o de sempre. – Persea deu de ombros, suspirando.

– Tudo bem, você escapou… mas só dessa vez, princesa. – Caldina avisou, cruzando os braços frente ao corpo.

– Claro, claro… – foi a única resposta de Emeraude, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho para se virar e olhar para as amigas.

Elas continuaram o caminho até a biblioteca, Caldina se separou das duas quando estavam chegando perto do prédio. Sempre dizia ser _alérgica_ a livros. Emeraude e Persea seguiram e fizeram alguns trabalhos e pesquisas antes do sinal para a próxima aula.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente, exceto por Emeraude não ter as duas últimas aulas e poder voltar para casa mais cedo.

A jovem dona dos cabelos dourados e dos olhos verdes estava deitada no sofá de três lugares da sala, com a cabeça deitada no braço do móvel e um livro de Direito em mãos. Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo e ninguém teve o favor de lhe avisar… pelo menos não entre os empregados.

Acordou apenas quando uma conhecida voz lhe chamou, mesmo que a voz estivesse praticamente como um sussurro – tinha um sono realmente leve.

– _Se você não acordar agora, o papai não vai gostar de te ver assim._

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, encarando aqueles conhecidos fios de cabelo prateados. Ele lhe sorria… como sempre estava sorrindo. Ajeitou-se no lugar, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus e encostando-se no braço do sofá. Bocejou e esfregou os olhos levemente antes de conseguir falar alguma coisa.

– Você já chegou? Que horas são? – perguntou, buscando algum lugar em que pudesse ver as horas.

– Mais de oito. – Eagle respondeu, constatando no relógio de pulso. – Parece que estava mesmo cansada…

– Ah… não, foi só um descuido. – Emeraude respondeu, colocando as mãos sobre o livro que ainda estava sobre suas pernas.

– Na verdade… eu fiquei curioso… – Eagle comentou, pegando o livro que ela estava lendo antes de cair no sono. – Por que a minha irmãzinha estaria lendo um livro de Direito Civil?

– Eh? – Emeraude finalmente pareceu perceber o que estava nas mãos do irmão. Eagle folheava o livro demoradamente. – Ah… é que… bom…

Ele virou o rosto para encará-la. Não estava sorrindo, mas também não estava com cara de quem estava furioso ou _desconfiado,_ estava apenas_ confuso._

– Você estava dizendo…? – ele a incentivou a falar.

– É que… eu peguei o primeiro livro que encontrei, e não tinha percebido que era de Direito. Você sabe, aqui nessa casa só tem livros de Direito. – Emeraude explicou, tentando esconder a própria confusão. – Fiquei com preguiça de ir procurar outro, então tentei ler este mesmo… mas, como eu não estava entendendo nada, acabei dormindo.

– Ah… claro. – Eagle sorriu.

– Queria saber como vocês entendem toda essa baboseira que eles falam e esse monte de códigos. Precisam ter muita paciência mesmo. – Emeraude continuou, agora mais segura de que o irmão parecia ter engolido a explicação.

– É mesmo… precisamos de muita paciência. – ele concordou, deixando o livro de lado.

– Você disse que o papai não ia gostar… – Emeraude começou a falar. – Onde ele está?

– Ele está chegando. – Eagle respondeu, encostando-se no sofá e suspirando. – Eu vim na frente. Ele ainda tinha que resolver uns problemas.

– Claro. – Emeraude concordou. O pai sempre tinha mais problemas a resolver naquela maldita empresa.

– Bom, acho que você ainda não jantou, não é? – Eagle virou-se para encará-la novamente.

– Não. – Emeraude respondeu, meneando a cabeça levemente.

– Então… – antes que Eagle pudesse terminar sua proposta, foram interrompidos por uma nova voz.

– Então vocês dois estavam aqui. – Rhaels entrou na sala, sentando-se uma poltrona única, ao lado do sofá onde os irmãos estavam sentados.

– Boa noite, papai. – Emeraude o cumprimentou com o costumeiro sorriso.

– Boa noite, minha princesa. – ele sorriu de volta para a jovem, sorriu de uma maneira gentil.

– O senhor queria falar com a gente? – Eagle perguntou, chamando a atenção do pai para si.

– Ah, sim… – ele pareceu se recordar de alguma coisa, quando voltou a falar, tendo a atenção de ambos os filhos. – Esse fim de semana nós iremos a uma festa.

– Festa? – o questionamento dos irmãos foi uníssono e surpreso.

– Isso mesmo. – Rhaels confirmou, parecendo gostar da idéia de uma festa. – Uma grande festa, com grandes nomes… fomos convidados.

**Final do Capítulo Dois**

**Uhu!**

**Mais um capítulo... eu duvido que tenha gente lendo isso, mas não importa. Eu gosto de escrever e gosto do casal e vou continuar postando mesmo assim... XD talvez alguém veja em algum dia longíquo... whatever...**

**Pyoko-chan, minha parceira de maluquices-idiotices-lemons-yaoi-e-derivados do msn revisou o capítulo pra mim, e a Lis também tinha revisado, então, creditei a revisão às duas. Muito obrigada, garotas, amo muito vocês duas, viu?!**

**E bom, acho que é só. Deve ter dado pra perceber nesse capítulo que eu quero que cada capítulo tenha o ponto de vista de um dos irmãos. Ambos são importantes pra história, mesmo que eu tenha Lantis/Eagle como o casal principal. A Emeraude também desempenha um papel importante e ainda tem o romance dela com o Zagato, de quebra. XD**

**Então, fico por aqui. Se alguém se sentir à vontade para deixar reviews, ficarei agradecida. Agradecimentos especiais à** _Pyoko-chan_** que deixou review no primeiro capítulo. Te adoro, maluca!**

**Então, kissus a todos e até a próxima!**


	3. Compras

**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Curtain of Feelings**

**Capítulo Três: Compras**

Eles estavam sentados à mesa de jantar, Eagle apenas ouvia brevemente a conversa entre o seu pai e sua irmã. Desde que o pai dera a notícia repentina de que iriam a uma festa naquele mesmo fim de semana, Emeraude estava lhe perguntando os vários detalhes. Fazia tempo que eles não iam a uma festa social. Aliás… Eagle lembrava-se de pouquíssimas festas desde a morte de sua mãe… e em nenhuma delas o pai parecia tão animado quanto estava agora. Provavelmente devia ser algum sócio importante ou algum cliente importante que estava dando a festa, portanto, ele sairia lucrando com aquilo.

– _Claro… sempre negócios…_ – comentou de uma maneira inconsciente, apenas deu-se conta de que tinha falado alto o suficiente quando os olhares pousaram sobre si e ouviu a voz do pai.

– Disse alguma coisa, Eagle? – Rhaels perguntou, fazendo o jovem encará-lo e olhar para a irmã brevemente.

– Ah… não, nada. – ele respondeu prontamente, sorrindo em seguida. – Eu estava apenas pensando alto. Nada demais. Então, sobre o que estavam falando?

– Papai estava comentando que um dos clientes importantes dele está dando essa festa. – Emeraude respondeu prontamente. – Então, quer que estejamos bem apresentados.

– Sim, conseguimos ganhar um processo em benefício à empresa de telecomunicações dele. – Rhaels explicou. – A filha dele também está fazendo aniversário, então, ele quer fazer uma comemoração apenas.

– Bem pensado. – Eagle sorriu, quando viram as empregadas trazendo as travessas com o jantar. Como pensara… nada além de negócios. Levou um copo de água à boca, atento às palavras dos outros dois.

– E… festas sociais são uma boa oportunidade para Emeraude encontrar um pretendente. – Rhaels completou, ao que Eagle praticamente cuspiu fora a água que tinha bebido. Conseguiu engolir antes de fazer alguma besteira.

O jovem ergueu os olhos imediatamente para a irmã. De onde é que o pai tinha tirado aquela idéia ridícula?! Mas Emeraude não pareceu tão surpresa quanto ele, a jovem continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, embora tivesse parado o caminho da taça de suco até sua boca.

– Um pretendente, papai? – ela perguntou, recolocando a taça sobre a mesa sem tomar gole algum.

– Claro. – Rhaels enfatizou a afirmação. – Está no último ano de sua faculdade, já tem um futuro garantido, e já tem idade o suficiente para isso.

– Pai… isso não é um tanto quanto… _antiquado_? – Eagle intrometeu-se. – Emeraude tem idade o suficiente para escolher por si mesma com quem quer casar.

– Eu não disse que ela não escolheria, apenas estou vendo uma boa oportunidade para isto. – Rhaels continuou, sorrindo.

– _Claro… está restringindo as opções_. – Eagle comentou num sussurro quase inaudível.

Mas antes que Rhaels pudesse questionar o filho sobre o que ele falara, Emeraude se intrometeu.

– Tem razão, papai. – Emeraude concordou, atraindo mais uma vez a atenção de seu irmão. – Será uma ótima oportunidade.

– Eu sabia que pensaria assim, minha princesa. – Rhaels sorriu novamente para a jovem que lhe retribuiu prontamente.

Eagle voltou a prestar atenção em sua própria refeição, enquanto os outros dois voltavam a conversar ocasionalmente. Queria saber por que Emeraude aceitara aquilo de tão boa vontade. O que estava se perguntando, afinal? Eles eram praticamente irmãos gêmeos… tinham sempre as mesmas atitudes, desde que o pai estivesse _satisfeito_.

Mas não era para Emeraude precisar seguir aquelas mesmas regras. Ele era o primogênito, ele era o filho homem, ele deveria fazer todas as vontades do pai e ela deveria continuar a ser a princesinha que recebia tudo o que queria… ele devia pelo menos livrá-la do controle do pai… e bom, aquela idéia de _pretendente_ para sua irmã não estava nos planos.

Durante todo o resto do jantar ele praticamente permaneceu calado. Trocava umas poucas palavras tanto com Emeraude quanto com Rhaels, ao menos prestava muita atenção ao que eles diziam.

Finalmente se viu livre quando terminou o jantar e os empregados vieram tirar os pratos da mesa para que eles pudessem sair de lá. Emeraude foi a primeira a voltar a falar.

– Eu acho que vou para o quarto agora, sim? – ela disse, educadamente, dirigindo-se mais ao próprio pai do que ao irmão.

– Claro. – Rhaels concordou imediatamente. – Durma bem, minha princesa.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e beijou a face do pai, recebendo um beijo na testa logo em seguida. Depois, virou-se para o irmão, do outro lado da mesa.

– Boa noite, irmãozinho. – sorriu para ele.

– Boa noite. – Eagle sorriu de volta, mas ainda estava tentando encontrar uma falha naquele sorriso dela, que indicasse que não estava feliz pela notícia que acabara de receber. Infelizmente, ela saiu da sala antes que ele pudesse prestar mais atenção.

– Eu vou deitar também. – Eagle disse, já se levantando. – Estou cansado.

– Tudo bem. – Rhaels concordou, acenando levemente com a cabeça.

– Não demore muito para ir dormir também, meu pai. – Eagle disse, já seguindo para fora da sala. – Pode ser o dono daquela empresa, mas precisa descansar.

– Não demorarei. – Rhaels respondeu, sorrindo fracamente.

Eagle subiu as escadas daquela enorme casa silenciosa… começava a pensar que ela era grande demais pra ele, conseguia sufocá-lo com todo aquele espaço e aquele _silêncio_. Mas ficar independente era destruir os propósitos de seu pai, era abandonar Emeraude… e estava tudo bem do jeito como estava… não estava?

Sem que percebesse, já estava parado ao lado da porta do quarto, apenas não era o _seu_ quarto. A porta estava aberta e a pessoa que estava lá dentro estava sentada na cama, com um pequeno livro de bolso em mãos e as luzes do quarto acesas.

– Você pode entrar, irmão. – ela desviou os olhos do livro, para fitar o jovem que estava parado, encostado à batente da porta, ainda tentando se convencer de que tinha mesmo parado ali.

– Você não tem cara de quem vai dormir tão cedo. – Eagle disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e adentrando os aposentos. – Esteve dormindo por um bom tempo antes de chegarmos.

– Pois é… vou ficar aqui por um tempo, pensando. – Emeraude deu de ombros, fechando o livro e deixando-o de lado na cama.

– Suponho que pensando na proposta que você nem sabia que existia. – Eagle acrescentou, sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado da cama.

– Nem tanto. – Emeraude riu do comentário dele. – Eu sabia que você não ia ser a pessoa mais feliz ao ouvir aquilo.

– Eu vou perder as esperanças de que ele vai mudar um dia. – ele suspirou.

– Deixe-o, irmão. – Emeraude aconselhou. – Deixe que faça do jeito que achar melhor. Sempre esteve bom desse jeito, não foi? Você que sempre diz isso…

– Comigo. – ele completou. – Contanto que seja _comigo_. Ele não tinha nada que inventar isso de _pretendente_. Parece que não está satisfeito o suficiente com o que já me controla.

– Irmão… você me diverte. – Emeraude riu, fazendo com que ele a olhasse de maneira confusa. – Deixe que ele faça o que quiser, vai acabar não influenciando nas minhas decisões de um modo ou de outro. Ele só comentou que seria um bom lugar para se achar um pretendente, não? Nunca disse que tinha um em mente.

– Pelo menos por enquanto. – Eagle avisou.

– Eu só preciso arrumar um antes que ele procure por si mesmo. – riu novamente.

– É… precisa mesmo. – Eagle acompanhou a risada da irmã.

– Quer dizer… não pode ser tão difícil assim. – Emeraude começou a falar como se fosse uma coisa realmente irrelevante. – Eu já consegui várias vezes antes… embora nenhuma delas tenha realmente durado.

– Você fala de uma maneira como se fosse tirar doce de criança. – Eagle sorriu, ainda encarando o rosto pensativo da irmã.

– Para o papai, é como tirar doce de criança. – Emeraude disse. – Então, temos que fingir que é do mesmo jeito… só fingir, irmão.

– Não é tão fácil quanto você diz. – Eagle advertiu. – Então, espero que consiga encontrar alguém antes que o papai encontre… ou não vai ser _nada_ bom. E a brincadeira de criança vai deixar de ser brincadeira…

– Não se preocupe, irmão, eu vou dar um jeito. – Emeraude confirmou ainda mais convicta… afinal, o que ele estava falando sobre não ser fácil fingir? Devia estar falando com a pessoa errada, certamente.

– Bom… tudo bem então. – Eagle concordou, levantando-se da poltrona e se aproximando da irmã, ainda sentada na cama. – Eu preciso dormir. Boa noite, minha irmã. – beijou-lhe a testa, assim como o pai dela fazia.

– Boa noite. Durma bem. – Emeraude sorriu em resposta, vendo o irmão seguir até a porta e sair do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si.

Eagle andou até seu quarto, entrando e trancando a porta ao passar. Já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar até mesmo com os que caíam sobre a sua irmã, mas que aquela idéia era simplesmente _absurda_, tinha toda a razão.

Não demorou muito até que conseguisse dormir. A casa deles era sempre silenciosa demais. Nada de crianças, nada de pessoas demais, nada de festas… simplesmente _tranqüila_.

Apenas quando Eagle acordou no dia seguinte e estava sentado no escritório, olhando as janelas novamente, com um monte de papéis espalhados em cima da mesa e Geo sentado numa cadeira diante de seu gabinete, analisando alguns deles, foi que ele se deu conta de um detalhe que havia passado despercebido.

– _Esse fim de semana…_ – Eagle comentou num sussurro.

– Eh? Disse alguma coisa? – Geo perguntou, levantando a cabeça para encarar a cadeira do amigo de costas.

Eagle virou a cadeira para encarar o outro, com uma expressão ainda confusa.

– Hoje é sexta? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas numa expressão até que engraçada.

– Creio que sim, por quê? – Geo respondeu mais como se estivesse tirando sarro da pergunta do outro, afinal, ele não podia ser tão desatento até mesmo aos dias.

– Então, amanhã é fim de semana. – Eagle comentou novamente, como se fosse alguma coisa muito interessante que todos devessem ter notado antes.

– Eu suponho que sim. – Geo continuou no mesmo tom de sarro. – Cê tá se sentindo bem?

– Ahn? – Eagle pareceu acordar do transe e fitou Geo por dois demorados minutos antes de completar a frase. – Ah, estou sim. Só estou pensando em algumas coisas, nada demais.

– Eu acho que cê tá precisando de férias. – Geo comentou, voltando os olhos para os processos que estava analisando mais uma vez.

– Tenho uma audiência marcada pra semana que vem, acha que meu pai me deixaria tirar férias antes de ganhar esse caso? – Eagle disse, afastando a cadeira de rodinhas do gabinete e se levantando.

– Então você deveria estar um pouco mais atento, precisamos trabalhar nisso aqui se quisermos ganhar, sabia? – Geo falou num tom de aviso, levantando os olhos para Eagle, curioso sobre o que ele iria fazer.

– Esqueça esses papéis. – Eagle fez um movimento de impaciência com a mão, seguindo até a porta.

– Ei! Aonde é que você vai?! – Geo perguntou, virando-se para o outro antes que ele saísse da sala.

– Eu vou dar uma volta. – Eagle disse acenando brevemente para Geo.

– Você não vai fazer isso! – Geo levantou-se da cadeira, parecendo alterado. – Nós precisamos ganhar esse caso!

– O caso já está ganho, Geo. Não se preocupe. – Eagle disse, saindo e fechando a porta sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo novamente.

– Tsc! – Geo deixou-se cair sentado na cadeira. – Odeio quando ele faz isso! – jogou os papéis em cima da mesa.

Eagle era sempre irresponsável daquele jeito, mas o que mais deixava o outro com raiva era que ele sempre estava certo. Ele sempre ganhava os casos. Isso devia ser algum feitiço ou coisa do gênero, queria poder ser tão confiante assim, e olha que ele gostava de Direito, não o Eagle.

Voltou a ler os processos enquanto Eagle desaparecia pela empresa novamente.

O jovem de cabelos prateados andou lentamente pelos corredores, por um caminho já conhecido, e então, parou de andar apenas quando estava debruçado sobre o gradil da cobertura, fitando a rua lá embaixo, os carros e pessoas que se tornavam minúsculos naquela distância.

O vento lá em cima era bem mais frio e um pouco mais forte que em outros lugares, claro, considerando-se a altura em que estavam. Devia ser por ir tanto lá em cima que ficava doente com freqüência. Mas não importava, pelo menos se sentia bem sozinho, com uma leve impressão de que estava no topo de tudo.

Durante alguns minutos, ficou apenas observando tudo se mover lá embaixo. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo exatamente se passara, mas não devia ter sido tanto assim. Afastou-se do gradil e seguiu até a porta que dava para as escadas, mas, ao contrário de abri-la, sentou-se e encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta.

Levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando pra cima por algum tempo, em seguida, fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo a brisa leve bater em seu rosto, respirando o ar aparentemente puro do local. Teria ficado assim por mais alguns minutos, não sentisse que havia alguma coisa errada por ali, alguma coisa _diferente_.

Surpreendeu-se quando abriu os olhos e fitou seu lado esquerdo. Lantisestava parado lá, encostado à parede e olhando para o céu, mas estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e parecendo tão despreocupado quanto ele.

Eagle ficou encarando-o por uns segundos, sem se importar – ou lembrar-se – em ser indiscreto. Dois segundos e Lantis desviou o olhar para ele.

– Pelo visto, gosta mesmo desse lugar. – Lantis comentou, voltando a olhar pra cima.

– Você também. – Eagle conseguiu responder, tentando desviar o olhar do outro, parecia que ele tinha o dom de lhe surpreender.

– É bem… _quieto_ aqui. – Lantis respondeu, sem se incomodar com o olhar fixo do outro, apenas continuando a observar o céu.

– Hm. – Eagle concordou vagamente, desviando os olhos para cima novamente.

– Está fugindo do trabalho? – Lantis perguntou de repente, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Acho que não sou o único. – Eagle sorriu de lado.

– Eu não estou fugindo do trabalho. – Lantis desviou os olhos levemente para o outro. – Mas acabei de comprovar que você está.

– Eh? – Eagle voltou-se para ele, confuso.

– Está no horário do almoço. – Lantis respondeu simplesmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Eagle continuou a olhar para o outro, completamente confuso, até que finalmente entendeu o que ele estava dizendo. Não resistiu e riu.

– Okay, eu estou errado. – Eagle admitiu. – Mas eu não tinha o que fazer no horário de trabalho, de qualquer jeito.

– Eu achava que você e o Geo estavam tomando conta de um caso… – Lantis olhou de soslaio para o mais novo. – Não devia estar estudando-o?

– Não. – Eagle suspirou, apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo. – Eu _vou_ ganhar esse caso.

– Você parece bem confiante pra quem nem gosta do que faz. – Lantis arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

– Eu sei. – Eagle sorriu levemente. – Mas eu tenho mais coisas com que me preocupar do que estudar um caso que já sei que está ganho.

– Ah claro. – Lantis disse, pouco convincente.

Depois daquelas palavras, o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Eagle queria deixar a cabeça livre de pensamentos, mas era incrível como seu pai conseguia tomar lugar neles. Ir a uma festa! E naquele fim de semana! Ele só podia ter ficado mais louco do que o normal. Casar Emeraude! Pensando daquele jeito, parecia que ele estava agindo como um namorado ciumento. Não gostava de contrariar o pai, gostava de seguir suas ordens… mas imaginava como seria se não tivesse que conviver com ele.

– Você… tem uma família? – Eagle perguntou de súbito, quebrando o silêncio que se formara entre os dois.

– Hm… só um irmão mais velho. – Lantis respondeu, não parecia nada surpreso com a pergunta repentina do outro.

Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Eagle não fazia idéia do que falar com ele, na verdade, nem fazia idéia do porque ter perguntado aquilo. Pensava tanto sobre sua própria família que podia dizer que a pergunta tinha saído automaticamente.

– Você parece se sentir incomodado tendo que seguir as ordens de seu pai até mesmo no trabalho. – Lantis falou, quebrando o silêncio desta vez.

– De certo modo. – Eagle concordou vagamente. – Às vezes, ele pensa em coisas um tanto quanto absurdas.

– São pais. – Lantis sorriu. – Não dizem que eles sempre pensam no melhor para os filhos?

– Suponho que seja esse o propósito. – Eagle sorriu de volta. – Não importa.

– Algo errado sobre seu pai? – Lantis perguntou, virando-se de vez para o outro.

– Não. – Eagle continuava olhando para cima. – Ele só está com uma idéia maluca de querer casar a minha irmã.

Lantis quase teve vontade de gargalhar com o modo preocupado como Eagle falava aquilo.

– Parece que está preocupado com o futuro da sua irmã. – o dono dos cabelos negros falou, divertido.

– Ele deve estar mesmo preocupado, ele sempre está. – Eagle retrucou, permanecendo calmo.

– Estava falando sobre _você_. – Lantis esclareceu sua afirmação anterior.

– Ah. É. Eu acho que estou mais preocupado do que ela. – Eagle sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Está na hora de voltar para o trabalho. – Lantis desencostou-se da parede e virou-se para entrar pela porta. – Ainda vai ficar aí?

– Acho que sim. – Eagle respondeu, dando de ombros e olhando reto.

– Até mais. Espero que seu pai não descubra. – Lantis disse, já abrindo a porta.

– Ah, ele vai acabar descobrindo. Logo logo. – Eagle comentou, lançando um breve olhar para Lantis e sorrindo, antes que o outro desaparecesse descendo as escadas.

Por mais uns dez minutos além do horário de almoço, Eagle permaneceu ali, sentado, apenas sentindo a leve brisa em seus cabelos, com o olhar perdido no nada. Nem sabia mais no que estava pensando… ou melhor, não estava pensando em mais nada.

– Você adora testar a paciência do seu pai, não é? – Geo apareceu, abrindo a porta com estrondo, como ele sempre fazia.

Eagle nem se assustou com o barulho, virou-se lentamente para o amigo.

– Você adora ser barulhento, não é, Geo? – Eagle sorriu. Bom, Geo conseguia ser bem diferente de Lantis, que sempre era bem mais sutil do que ele podia imaginar.

– Não fique fazendo gracinhas! – Geo reclamou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – O nosso _cliente_ está aí, e eu acho que ele quer saber como você vai ganhar o caso _dele_.

– Ah… eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe. – Eagle disse, já se levantando para acompanhar Geo.

– É bom começar a lembrar mais das coisas! – Geo reclamou, já descendo as escadas na frente de Eagle.

– Claro, claro. – o outro concordou rapidamente, descendo as escadas também, apressado.

Eles seguiram lado a lado até a sala do pai de Eagle. Claro, ele tinha que estar monitorando o caso, e iria querer cada mínimo detalhe esclarecido, já que o filho nem fazia questão de explicar como ia ganhar o caso.

Enquanto Eagle precisava convencer o pai e o cliente de que estava certo – coisa que não demoraria muito, certamente, afinal, graças aos deuses, tinha uma ótima dicção –, Emeraude estava em um de seus períodos vagos, sentada no gramado da área diante do seu prédio de Direito, lendo um de seus grossos livros, na companhia de Persea que estava apenas _brincando_ com umas pequenas pedras, fazendo malabarismo.

– Emeraude, você não vai parar mesmo de ler isso? – Persea perguntou, ainda concentrada nas próprias pedrinhas.

– Não. – Emeraude respondeu distraidamente, continuando a ler o livro. – Sabe que não tenho tempo de ler em casa.

– Sei, sei… – Persea continuou a fazer seu malabarismo. – Hoje você não tinha aula de alguma coisa?

– Ahn? – Emeraude virou-se para ela ligeiramente. – Nós temos aula, não?

– Você não tinha alguma outra aula hoje? – Persea perguntou novamente, parando de jogar as pedrinhas em círculo. – Alguma coisa de música, ou dança, ou sei lá o que.

– Eh? – Emeraude desviou os olhos do livro, pensativa. – Hoje é sexta-feira, não é?

– Parece. – Persea respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Alguma coisa errada com você hoje?

– Ah… eu tenho aula de música. – Emeraude respondeu. – Depois da faculdade.

– O que aconteceu? Você não costuma ser tão desatenta desse jeito. – Persea disse, virando-se para ficar de frente para Emeraude.

– Nada demais. Estou só um pouco distraída. – Emeraude sorriu, fechando o livro que tinha em cima das pernas.

– E o que está deixando você distraída? – Persea perguntou, encostando-se na árvore e ficando de lado de Emeraude.

– Não é nada. – Emeraude disse, deixando o livro de lado e estirando as pernas folgadamente.

– Será que está pensando em um certo professor substituto? – Persea perguntou, deitando-se de bruços no gramado e apoiando os cotovelos no chão.

– Já disse que não é nada… – Emeraude respondeu como se nem tivesse prestado atenção à pergunta, olhando reto para algum lugar que devia ser bem interessante.

– Eh? – Persea virou-se lentamente para fitar um certo dono de lisos cabelos negros e olhos escuros que conversava com alguns outros professores perto da entrada do bloco de Direito. – É, acho que eu estava mesmo certa.

– Ahn? Certa em que? – Emeraude perguntou, finalmente desviando os olhos para a amiga.

– Nada, nada. – Persea disse, balançando a mão num sinal de impaciência.

– Ei, vamos passar no shopping amanhã? – Emeraude propôs, amarrando os cabelos desleixadamente num coque baixo com uma das canetas.

– No shopping? Por que quer ir ao shopping? – Persea perguntou, sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas e esquecendo momentaneamente do assunto anterior.

– Preciso comprar um vestido novo. – a loira respondeu. – Acabei de lembrar que não tenho nenhum para ocasiões sociais.

– Que história é essa de "vestido novo" e "ocasiões sociais"? – Persea perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em confusão.

– Papai disse que vamos numa festa esse fim de semana, numa grande festa. Preciso estar bem apresentada pelo menos. – Emeraude disse, voltando a folhear o livro que deixara de lado.

– Alguma coisa nessa festa que está te deixando tão distraída? – Persea perguntou.

– De maneira alguma. – Emeraude sorriu para a amiga. – E então, vamos?

– Ok! Vou chamar a Caldina. – Persea disse, pegando o celular e começando a digitar uma mensagem.

– Não precisa ser tão rápido assim! – Emeraude riu da pressa com que a outra ia chamar Caldina. – Já pensou que ela pode sair da aula pra vir aqui buscar detalhes.

– Ih, tem razão. – Persea concordou, parando pensativa por alguns minutos. – Bom, então vou mandar logo.

Emeraude começou a rir do que ela dissera. Em seguida, desviou os olhos da amiga que ainda digitava a mensagem e ficou a fitar o nada na sua frente. Por mais que dissesse a Eagle que estava tudo bem sobre a proposta de seu pai, o que ele poderia fazer caso ela não encontrasse um tal de um _pretendente_? Não dava pra escolher um marido no meio de um monte de pessoas que ela nunca vira na vida. Estava tão distraída em pensamentos que só ouviu o chamado de Persea quando ela a chamou pela terceira vez.

– Emeraude! – Persea parecia irritada. – Você está mal hoje, hein?!

– Desculpe. O que dizia? – Emeraude perguntou, finalmente se virando para a amiga.

– Você tá mesmo gostando do nosso novo professor, né? – Persea insinuou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Ah?! Por que está dizendo isso?! – Emeraude espantou-se com a súbita pergunta, tentando não corar.

– Ué, você não pára de olhar pra ele. Eu entendo você, eu entendo. – Persea assumiu uma expressão compreensiva.

– Olhar? Mas eu… – ela virou os olhos para onde estavam anteriormente. Sequer percebera que o novo professor estava na mesma direção que ela fixara os olhos. – Eu nem o tinha visto ali.

– Tá, vou fingir que não. – Persea comentou, descrente. – Mas, não importa, vamos voltando para dentro, a aula já vai começar. Ah, a Caldina mandou uma resposta, disse que vai nos encontrar lá amanhã, é só marcarmos a hora. E como ela não veio correndo, suponho que já esteja longe da aula, ocupada com outra _distração_.

– Certo, vamos indo pra sala. – Emeraude recolheu os livros no chão e persea ajudou-a, seguindo ambas para dentro da sala.

Apenas naquele momento, Emeraude realmente parou os olhos sobre a imagem do professor, enquanto caminhava até a sala de aula. Ele desviou o olhar para ela por uns segundos e sorriu gentilmente. Ela teria sorrido de volta, isso se não tivesse virado o rosto repentinamente, imaginando se não estaria vermelha. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito.

As aulas prosseguiram normalmente até as cinco da tarde. Emeraude não podia perder muito tempo lá, ou acabaria se atrasando para sua aula de música, às seis.

– Eu preciso ir agora. – Emeraude disse, olhando o relógio de pulso enquanto saía do prédio, acompanhada por Persea. – Ou vou acabar chegando atrasada para a aula de música.

– Eu realmente queria saber por que você insiste em aprender a tocar aquela _coisa_. – Caldina apareceu do nada, sendo seguida de perto por um homem bem alto, cabelos loiros e olhos azulados.

– _Piano_, Caldina. – Emeraude corrigiu-a, virando-se para o homem que a acompanhava, sorrindo. – Olá, Lafarga.

– Como vai você, Emeraude? – o homem perguntou, sorrindo de volta.

– Muito bem, obrigada… – Emeraude teria perguntado o mesmo a ele, se Caldina não tivesse interrompido.

– Eii! Que horas vamos nos encontrar amanhã?! – Caldina perguntou, afoita como sempre.

– Não sei… que horas, Emeraude? – Persea virou-se para a outra amiga, enquanto Caldina trazia as mãos de Lafarga em volta de sua cintura.

– Ahn, que tal às 11h? – Emeraude propôs, olhando o relógio novamente.

– Por mim, tudo bem. – Caldina deu de ombros, Lafarga estava com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça dela.

– Okay, combinado então. – Persea disse. – Até amanhã Emeraude.

– Até, eu preciso me apressar agora. – Emeraude disse, já apressando o passo. – Tchau Caldina, Lafarga, Persea. Até amanhã.

Ela virou-se e andou rapidamente até o estacionamento do campus. O carro de sua família já estava esperando, o motorista abriu a porta para ela, como de costume, e então, seguiu para sua aula, numa escola de música no centro da cidade.

Já fazia alguns anos que aprendia piano, e mesmo que tivesse começado por ordens de seu pai, realmente não tinha do que reclamar. Era relaxante.

Quando ela chegou em casa, Eagle já tinha voltado do trabalho, e pelo que ela vira, já estava dormindo, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo… cedo _demais_. Já seu pai, obviamente devia estar na empresa até agora e chegaria muito tarde, como já era costume.

Ela jantou alguma coisa sozinha, e seguiu para o quarto, trancando a porta ao entrar e indo até o banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, colocou os pijamas e então, sentou-se à escrivaninha, abrindo todos os livros que conseguia e começando a estudar. Ao menos naquelas horas, podia estudar tranqüila, sem ter risco de que alguém a descobrisse.

Não demorou muito e precisou ir dormir, ou estaria acabada na manhã seguinte, e ainda tinha inventado aquilo de ir comprar uma roupa para ir para a festa. Bom, mas era verdade que não tinha nenhum vestido social mesmo, praticamente não saíra para festas desde que sua mãe morrera e, bom, os vestidos daquela época ainda eram muito pequenos para os que ela precisava usar agora. E a tal festa ia ser na noite daquele mesmo sábado, então, precisava se apressar e arrumar logo uma roupa.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou por volta das oito e meia. Impressionou-se consigo mesma por ter acordado tão cedo. Depois de cuidar da higiene pessoal e colocar uma roupa um pouco mais apresentável, desceu as escadas para tomar o café da manhã. Não estranhou ao ver Eagle sentado à mesa, usando uma camisa regata e calça de algodão, os cabelos assanhados, lendo alguma coisa enquanto comia umas torradas.

– Bom dia, mano! – Emeraude cumprimentou-o, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Ah… bom dia, Emeraude. – ele respondeu com o costumeiro sorriso. – Acordada tão cedo num dia de sábado? Achei que voltaria cansada da aula de dança.

– Música, irmão. – ela riu e sentou-se na cadeira de frente pra ele.

– Ah, isso mesmo! – ele concordou, fechando o livro que estivera observando minutos antes. – Mas você sempre acorda tão tarde no sábado.

– Eu fui dormir cedo ontem. – Emeraude respondeu, começando a se servir do que estava na mesa. – E você? Quando cheguei em casa, já estava até dormindo!

– É, eu estava cansado ontem. – Eagle respondeu, tomando um gole do suco.

– Bom, então… onde está nosso pai? – ela perguntou, servindo-se de um pãozinho.

– Ele foi pra empresa, você sabe que se ele pudesse, trabalharia sete dias por semana. – Eagle respondeu.

– Ah, mas ele tem que voltar logo hoje. – Emeraude parou a mão pouco antes de morder o pãozinho. – Temos a tal festa para ir.

– Ahn? Aquela festa é hoje? – ele perguntou, desconcertado.

– É isso mesmo. – Emeraude confirmou. – Às nove da noite. Você não prestou atenção ao que o papai dizia no jantar?

– Ah… não. – ele confessou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Claro que não. – Emeraude riu. – Quer me acompanhar ao shopping hoje?

– Você vai ao shopping?

– Isso mesmo, preciso de um vestido pra essa festa, descobri que não tenho nada social que caiba em uma pessoa com mais de quinze anos. – Emeraude respondeu, rindo de si mesma.

– Você não deveria chamar as suas amigas para ir às compras? – ele indagou.

– Eu chamei. – Emeraude respondeu. – Vamos nos encontrar às 11h. Você quer ir também?

– Realmente está me chamando para ir fazer compras com mais três mulheres? – ele perguntou como se estivesse descrente.

– Estou, quer se fantasiar de mulher pra não parecer estranho? – Emeraude perguntou, rindo da imagem que surgira em sua cabeça.

– Você não pode ter imaginado isso. – Eagle comentou vagamente, sorrindo.

– Já imaginei. E então, responda logo! – a jovem de infantis olhos verdes insistiu.

– Não, acho que não. – Eagle meneou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ah, vamos lá, mano. Você não vai ficar fazendo nada aqui o dia inteiro mesmo. – Emeraude insistiu.

– Eu realmente não posso, preciso estudar um caso, tenho uma audiência semana que vem. – Eagle desculpou-se.

– Que caso? – ela perguntou, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e apoiando os cotovelos na mesma.

– Do dono de uma grande empresa de telecomunicação. – Eagle respondeu com uma voz entediada.

– Ah… nós dois sabemos que esse caso já está ganho, então, vamos para o shopping? – Emeraude pediu mais uma vez, mas só ao ver a expressão estranha do irmão, deu-se conta do que acabara de falar.

– _Sabemos_? – Eagle confundiu-se. Até então, achava que apenas _ele_ sabia.

– Er… irmão, eu sei que quando fala desse jeito sobre um caso, é porque já o resolveu. – Emeraude tentou despistá-lo. – Quantos casos já não disse que precisava estudar, quando, na verdade, já sabia como ganhá-los?

Ele encarou-a de modo pensativo por alguns minutos.

– Ah, de qualquer jeito, você sempre tem razão. – Eagle deu-se por vencido.

– Isso significa que você vem hoje? – ela perguntou, sorrindo animada.

– E eu tenho escolha? – ele perguntou, coçando a nuca.

– Não. – ela respondeu, levando mais um bolinho à boca.

Eles não demoraram muito para terminar o café da manhã. Emeraude foi logo se arrumar, enquanto Eagle ficava apenas vagando por seu quarto, tentando descobrir se fizera a coisa certa em combinar de ir a um shopping com mais três mulheres. Definitivamente, não tinha nada de certo ou de sensato nisso.

Por volta de dez e meia, Emeraude bateu na porta do quarto dele, entrando em seguida. Ela já estava arrumada, os cabelos estavam amarrados de maneira desleixada, com vários fios soltos, usava um vestido simples que ia até os joelhos e uma faixa na cintura.

– E então, está pronto? – Emeraude perguntou, observando-o sentado numa poltrona um pouco longe da cama.

– Podemos ir. – ele confirmou, levantando-se.

Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de mangas três quartos e gola alta.

– Oras, bem melhor assim! Já disse que não combina em trajes sociais? – Emeraude perguntou, puxando-o pelo braço e já seguindo para fora do quarto, como se precisasse se certificar de que ele não escaparia.

– Não hoje. – ele sorriu.

Emeraude terminou de arrastá-lo até fora da casa. Claro que o motorista já estava de prontidão esperando pelos dois. Ele sempre precisava estar esperando caso um dos dois quisesse sair de casa. Eagle achava que seria tão mais fácil se eles dirigissem sozinhos, mas até que ter um motorista vinha a calhar.

– Você já escolheu sua roupa pra ir à festa hoje? – Emeraude perguntou, quando já estavam a caminho do shopping.

– Não tem muito o que escolher, não é mesmo? – Eagle respondeu rapidamente. – Aquelas mesmas belas roupas sociais e o cabelo bem arrumado.

– Que não combinam com você. – Emeraude completou. – Anime-se! Você não me parece bem esses dias.

– Depois da notícia que nosso pai deu, você que não deveria estar assim. – Eagle disse.

– Eu já disse para não se preocupar com isso! – Emeraude insistiu. – Vou dar um jeito, você vai ver só.

– Okay, vou esperar pra ver então. – Eagle concordou finalmente.

– E sobre o tal novo sócio? – Emeraude perguntou, tentando mudar logo o rumo da conversa.

– Ele gosta mais de trabalhar do que eu. – o dono dos cabelos esbranquiçados sorriu.

– Eu acho que qualquer um gosta mais do trabalho do que você. – Emeraude corrigiu.

– Releva-se. – ele fez um sinal de impaciência com a mão.

– Mas como ele é como advogado? – ela refez a pergunta.

– Eu ainda não sei. – Eagle respondeu. – Eu não vi os casos em que ele trabalha, também não o vi defendendo ninguém ainda. Mas, se o papai o escolheu como sócio, ou ele é muito bom, ou tem muito dinheiro, ou os dois.

– Bom, se ele for tão bom, pode ficar com o seu lugar na empresa, não? – Emeraude explicou, parecendo esperançosa.

– Não, na verdade, o papai quer que eu fique no lugar dele quando ele se aposentar, não que o sócio fique no meu lugar. – Eagle esclareceu a linha de pensamento dela.

– Logo vai aparecer alguém pra ficar no seu lugar. – Emeraude disse, convencida.

– Mesmo? Quando achar, por favor, me avise! – ele pediu parecendo implorar.

– Não se preocupe, assim que eu achar, você vai ser o primeiro a saber! – Emeraude sorriu largamente.

Eles continuaram conversando apenas algumas coisas a mais enquanto não chegavam ao shopping.

Logo Eagle caminhava lado a lado com Emeraude em meio àquele monte de pessoas que pareciam não ter muita coisa a fazer. E num dia de sábado, não era de se impressionar que o lugar estivesse mais movimentado que o normal. Andando juntos daquele jeito, pareciam mais um casal do que irmãos.

Emeraude já estava bem distraída olhando para as vitrines, buscando alguma coisa que servisse para aquela noite. Andando mais um pouco e finalmente encontraram as outras duas jovens que já estavam sentadas a uma das mesas da praça de alimentação.

– Eagle!!! Emeraude!!! Aqui!!! – Caldina acenou freneticamente.

Emeraude e Eagle seguiram até a mulher rapidamente, antes que ela resolvesse subir na mesa. Persea estava lá também, mas bem mais comportada e civilizada, bebendo um refrigerante distraidamente.

– Desculpe, eu me atrasei? – Emeraude perguntou, ao alcançar a mesa e sentar-se numa das cadeiras vagas, assim como Eagle.

– Não, nós que chegamos cedo demais. – Persea respondeu.

– E então, não imaginei que o Eagle gostasse de ir às compras! – Caldina bateu de leve no braço do homem.

– Eu não gosto. – Eagle respondeu.

– Imagino quem o tenha obrigado a vir. – Persea comentou, rindo para Emeraude.

– Bom, pelo menos agora teremos um juiz. – Caldina disse animada, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – É bom que tenha um bom gosto, Eagle.

– Claro. – ele concordou rapidamente.

A parte boa de sair com as amigas de Emeraude era que ele nunca precisava falar demais e a conversa delas era uma coisa tão surreal – pelo menos por parte de Caldina – que ele conseguia rir bastante. Não se via pessoas com aquele mesmo espírito no seu trabalho. Ficava feliz por Emeraude não precisar seguir os mesmos passos que seu pai.

– Que tal nós começarmos a procurar alguma coisa? – Emeraude propôs. – Sabe, eu preciso dele ainda pra hoje de noite.

– Ah! Claro! Eu já até sei aonde ir, vimos um monte de lojas com um monte de vestidos perfeitos pra você, Emeraude! – Caldina disse, do mesmo jeito animado, levantando-se de súbito.

Elas começaram a andar pelo lugar e Eagle teve a impressão de que mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaria correr pra acompanhá-las. Era incrível como ele conseguia esbarrar em todo mundo no caminho mesmo se desviando enquanto as garotas nem sequer chegavam perto de tocar nas outras pessoas. Será que aquilo já era habilidade adquirida com o tempo? Depois de andar praticamente por todo o piso do segundo andar, alcançaram a primeira loja, ali sim, Eagle podia dizer que estava se sentindo completamente deslocado. Apenas roupas para mulher, apenas atendentes mulheres, apenas clientes mulheres. Estava começando a achar que seria bem melhor se tivesse ficado em casa.

Claro que ele foi praticamente obrigado a se sentar numa das cadeiras diante dos provadores, enquanto Emeraude era _jogada_ dentro de um deles e Persea e Caldina – principalmente esta segunda – buscavam os vestidos que se encaixariam melhor na loira.

Quando Emeraude tinha provado o quinto vestido e Caldina desaprovara completamente, Persea decidiu sentar-se ao lado de Eagle. Claro que ia demorar até que eles pudessem dar opiniões, afinal, Caldina e Emeraude eram as estudantes de moda ali, não? Até Persea cansara da correria, sendo estudante de advocacia, devia entediar daquilo mais rápido.

– Acho que daqui pra amanhã encontramos alguma coisa que seja de aprovação de Caldina. – Persea comentou rapidamente com Eagle, enquanto Caldina invadia o provador com mais um vestido em mãos.

– Tem razão. – Eagle concordou. – Como elas podem não cansar disso?

– Boa pergunta. – Persea disse, cruzando as mãos diante do corpo.

– _Voilà_! – Caldina saiu de repente do provador, parecendo contente finalmente. – Agora sim encontramos algo que cai bem nela.

– _Finalmente…_ – Eagle e Persea falaram em uníssono, num som baixo o suficiente para que a outra não ouvisse.

Emeraude saiu do provador, usava um vestido longo de cintura alta e amarrado no pescoço, tinha um grande decote em "v", era decorado em parte do lado esquerdo com pedrinhas brilhantes, vinha acompanhado de uma encharpe de um tecido transparente, e o verde do tecido combinava perfeitamente com os olhos dela.

– E então, _guys_? O que acham?! – Caldina perguntou, como se apresentasse alguma miss num concurso.

– Caldina, pare com isso. – Emeraude disse, colocando as mexas soltas de seu cabelo para trás.

– Está perfeita. – Eagle disse, sorrindo.

– Concordo! – Persea fez sinais positivos com as mãos.

– Então, podemos ir agora? – Eagle perguntou, tendo esperanças de que iria para casa.

– Claro que sim! – Caldina respondeu, empurrando Emeraude de volta para o provador. – Vamos pagar o vestido e ir pra próxima loja!

– Próxima? Ela não ia usar só um deles? – Eagle perguntou, desconcertado.

– Eu sei, mas eu descobri que a nossa princesa não tem muitos vestidos sociais. Na verdade, não tem nenhum. Não sei o que ela estava fazendo todo esse tempo, então, vamos buscar mais! – Caldina disse, empolgada e colocando uns três vestidos nos braços, incluindo o que Emeraude acabara de despir.

Ela estendeu os vestidos para a atendente.

– Aqui, vamos levar esses três. – Caldina disse e a mulher pegou os vestidos, saindo para preparar a compra.

– Os três? Mas não disse que não tinham ficado bons? – Persea perguntou, estranhando a atitude da morena.

– Não o suficiente para uma grande festa, mas ficaram bons mesmo assim. – Caldina explicou-se. – Bom, vamos nos apressar. Eagle, vai logo pagando a conta enquanto a princesa termina de se vestir. – ele empurrou-o de leve pelos ombros para que seguisse de uma vez.

– Tá, tá. – Eagle concordou, seguindo até o balcão.

Claro, como ele já imaginava, ficou encarregado das sacolas, já que era o único homem do grupo. Durante quase quatro horas inteiras, ficaram apenas mudando de loja para loja, subindo e descendo escadas rolantes, e as sacolas de Eagle apenas aumentando. Pararam por volta de três horas para finalmente _almoçarem_, e de lá, voltarem para casa.

Eagle e Emeraude voltaram a colocar os pés em casa apenas por volta das cinco da tarde. Pelo menos os empregados podiam levar as sacolas para o quarto da jovem.

– Bom, acho que você não vai ter problemas com vestidos por um longo tempo. – Eagle disse, enquanto subiam as escadas lado a lado.

– Tem razão. Agora estou prevenida. – ela disse, sorridente.

– Eu vou descansar um pouco, pode me chamar a tempo de me arrumar para a festa? – Eagle perguntou, quando chegaram ao primeiro andar.

– Claro, maninho. Durma bem. – Emeraude sorriu para ele novamente.

– Até mais. – ele beijou-lhe a testa, como já era de costume e então, seguiu até seu quarto, jogando-se na cama assim que fechou a porta.

Não demorou muito para que ele caísse no sono. Apenas acordou algumas horas depois, imaginando se tinham se passado apenas alguns minutos. Alguém batia levemente na porta de seu quarto, e da maneira persistente como continuava a bater até que ele respondesse, certamente devia ser um dos empregados, já que Emeraude já teria entrado no quarto.

Ele levantou-se e abriu a porta, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Sr. Eagle, a Srtª. Emeraude pediu para avisar-lhe que já são oito horas. – a empregada avisou, as mãos juntas diante do corpo.

– Ah, certo. Obrigado. – ele disse, e ao ver a empregada se afastar, fechou a porta mais uma vez.

Bom, a tal festa era de nove da noite, tinha de trinta a quarenta minutos pra se arrumar, poderia ter dormido um pouco mais. Andou preguiçosamente até o banheiro e demorou-se uns dez minutos embaixo do chuveiro.

Vestiu as mesmas roupas sociais, com acréscimo agora de um colete, um lenço no pescoço, por dentro do colete, o terno por cima, os cabelos comportadamente penteados para trás, com uns poucos fios rebeldes caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Por mais que Emeraude insistisse em dizer que ele não combinava naquelas roupas – o que era uma verdade –, ele estava elegante.

Saiu do quarto, vendo no relógio digital na sua mesa de cabeceira que já era pouco mais de oito e meia.

Quando desceu as escadas, já encontrou seu pai ajeitando a manga da camisa sob a manga do terno. Ele virou-se ao escutar mais passos nas escadas.

– Boa noite, pai. – Eagle cumprimentou-o, o mesmo sorriso habitual em face.

– Boa noite. – Rhaels retribuiu o cumprimento. – E a sua irmã, ela ainda não terminou de se arrumar?

– O senhor sabe como são as mulheres. – Eagle comentou, quando escutaram uma voz e novos passos descendo as escadas.

– Não estariam falando de mim, estariam?

Os dois homens viraram o rosto para encarar Emeraude descendo as escadas. Por mais que Eagle tivesse visto como ela estava naquele vestido, agora, completamente arrumada, parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Para combinar com o vestido, ela amarrara os cabelos num bonito coque no alto da cabeça, onde vários cachos caíam por suas costas levemente. A maquiagem leve realçava os bonitos traços do rosto dela, para completar, um conjunto de colar e brincos prateados combinando com as sandálias de mesma cor. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita e quase irreconhecível.

– Caldina sabe mesmo escolher um bom vestido. – Eagle admitiu, quando a irmã terminou de descer as escadas.

– Sim, ela tem um ótimo gosto. – Emeraude concordou, aceitando a mão que seu pai lhe estendia.

– Você ficou maravilhosa, minha princesa. – Rhaels beijou a filha na testa. – Com certeza vai ser a mais bonita da festa.

– Claro que não, papai. – Emeraude desconversou. – Ainda tem a aniversariante.

– Não importa, continuará sendo a mais bonita. – ele respondeu. – Podemos ir agora?

– Claro. O senhor está bem descansado? Chegou tarde da empresa hoje. – Emeraude disse, já acompanhando o pai para fora da casa, sendo seguidos de perto por Eagle.

– Sim, não se preocupe, minha princesa. – Rhaels disse, já descendo as escadas da entrada até o carro, já estacionado ali na frente.

– Se o senhor se sentir cansado, é melhor voltarmos logo. – Emeraude disse, quando o homem mais velho abriu a porta para ela, Eagle entrou em seguida e ele entrou logo depois.

– Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. – Rhaels falou, sentando-se no banco de frente para os dois irmãos, sentados lado a lado. – A festa será ótima, e com certeza, você chamará a atenção de todos os homens.

– Ah, claro que sim, meu pai. – Emeraude concordou, sorridente.

O carro deu partida e Eagle aproveitou o barulho baixo do motor para sussurrar para Emeraude, discretamente.

– _Parece que não vai conseguir fugir com esse vestido de Caldina._

– _Não se preocupe, irmão. Você não vai me proteger?_

– _Eu tenho escolha?_

– Do que estavam falando? – Rhaels pareceu perceber apenas naquele momento que os irmãos trocavam palavras.

– Nada demais. E então, o senhor disse que é comemoração do aniversário da filha do seu cliente, quantos anos ela completa? – Emeraude tratou de mudar logo de assunto.

– Eu achei que já tinha dito que era dezoito. – Rhaels falou, parecendo desconcertado.

– Ah sim, claro que disse, eu esqueci, desculpe. – Emeraude respondeu e prosseguiu a conversa, tendo êxito em desviá-lo do assunto que ela conversava com Eagle.

O homem mais novo apenas cruzou os braços e pernas e olhou através do vidro da janela, desligado da conversa dos outros dois. A noite estava bonita. Pelo visto a festa seria realmente muito boa, exceto por ele ter certeza de que o pai faria de tudo para apresentá-la a todos os tipos de _magnatas_ que conhecia com filhos da mesma idade dela. Mas Emeraude já dizia que ia dar um jeito, não custava nada confiar na irmã.

Bom, aquela seria realmente uma longa, longa noite.

**Final do Capítulo Três**

**Finalmente eu voltei!**

**Sim, decidi atualizar a única fic que eu tenho capítulos disponíveis, pois é.**

**Vou ver se consigo escrever mais dela.. eu gosto tanto dessa história, mas ainda não consegui continuar, fazer o que né.**

**Gradeço à **_Palas Lis_** e **_Gaia Syrdm_** por deixarem comentários! Mesmo achando que mais ninguém lê o fic, elas estão aí! XDD Obrigada mesmo, meninas!**

**E vou tentar escrever mais e quem sabe apareço logo com outra atualização!**

**Kissus a todos e até depois!**


	4. Festa

**Disclaimer: **Magic Knight Rayearth é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Curtain of Feelings**

**Capítulo Quatro: Festa**

Não demorou até que eles chegassem a casa onde estava sendo dada a tal festa. Bom, Eagle realmente não sabia nem o nome do dono da casa – por mais que seu pai já tivesse repetido que era de um cliente importante – ou quem era a jovem que estava aniversariando. Em resumo, ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Podia ter ficado em casa, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada de que estava passando mal e com certeza seu pai acreditaria. O problema é que Emeraude teria que ir à festa sozinha, o que deixava as coisas mais perigosas pro lado da irmã.

Eles desceram do carro bem diante das escadas de entrada da enorme mansão. Era ainda maior do que a casa deles. Tinham muitos carros parando e estacionando, mais magnatas descendo destes juntamente com suas famílias. A festa estava realmente muito grande e cheia de pessoas. Bom, Eagle não lembrava de já tê-las visto em algum lugar.

Emeraude acompanhou o pai ao subirem as escadas e Eagle seguiu-os de perto, olhando ao redor. Logo eles alcançaram apenas o hall de entrada, que por sinal era simplesmente gigantesco. Já havia pessoas por todos os lados, ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que acabaria se perdendo no meio de tantas pessoas.

– Rhaels, que bom que apareceu. – um homem bem velho, com os cabelos penteados para trás, apareceu, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o pai de Eagle e Emeraude.

– Ah, Sr. Shidou. Como vai? A festa parece muito boa. – Rhaels apertou a mão dele.

– A festa ainda nem começou! – Shidou respondeu, animado. Ele tinha um copo de uísque numa das mãos e a mão com que cumprimentara Rhaels agora estava no bolso. – Hikaru parece que não consegue descer para começar a festa. Minha esposa está tentando ajudá-la a terminar de se vestir. Você sabe, mulheres.

– Claro que sim. Entendo perfeitamente. – Rhaels respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

– E esses são os seus filhos? – Shidou perguntou, lançando um olhar a Emeraude e outro a Eagle em seguida. – Ah, esse eu já conheço, como vai, Eagle?

– Muito bem, Sr. Shidou, obrigado. – Eagle sorriu em resposta.

– E a jovenzinha…? – ele voltou-se para Emeraude.

– Esta é minha filha mais nova, Emeraude. – Rhaels apresentou-a.

– Muito prazer. – Emeraude estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o homem, mas ele segurou-lhe a mão educadamente e beijou-lhe a costa.

– O prazer é meu, senhorita. – Shidou respondeu, cavalheiro. – Devo ressaltar que me lembra muito a sua mãe.

– Ah, muito obrigada. – Emeraude sorriu em resposta.

– Você tem uma bela filha, Rhaels. – Shidou comentou. – Eu deveria apresentá-la a Kakeru. – riu das próprias palavras. – Bom, você vai me acompanhar para a conversa dos velhos e deixar os jovens passearem por aí, Rhaels?

– Ah, claro. – Rhaels disse, soltando o braço de Emeraude. – Será que eu fui o último a chegar?

– Acredite, não foi. – Shidou respondeu. – Venha, vamos pegar uma bebida, os outros estão no bar. E vocês dois, aproveitem o resto da festa. Sintam-se à vontade.

– Claro. – Emeraude respondeu, sorrindo. – Vocês também.

Os dois se afastaram e Eagle e Emeraude viram-se finalmente sozinhos.

– Eu quase tive a impressão de que o papai ia arrastar você até esse tal de Kakeru. – Eagle disse, virando-se para a irmã.

– Bom, nós estamos sozinhos agora, não? – Emeraude sorriu despreocupadamente. – Acredito que poucos além do anfitrião e do papai saberão que não somos um casal de verdade.

– Então, me acompanha? – Eagle estendeu o braço para Emeraude, rindo da idéia dela.

– Claro. – ela aceitou o braço dele prontamente. – Mas, para onde vamos?

– Não faço idéia. – ele respondeu, começando a andar lentamente com ela. – Por acaso conhece alguém por aqui?

– Não. – Emeraude respondeu, olhando em volta. – Pelo menos não vi ninguém que eu devesse conhecer.

– Eu achei que Persea devesse estar por aqui. O pai dela também não é dono de uma firma de advocacia? – Eagle comentou vagamente, sem nem prestar atenção direito para que lado estava andando.

– Bem pensado. – Emeraude comentou, ainda buscando as pessoas com os olhos. – Mas ela não comentou nada sobre isso.

– Que tal irmos buscar uma bebida então? – Eagle propôs, percebendo que realmente não conhecia ninguém. Era capaz de bater de frente com a aniversariante e não saber disso.

– Vamos. – Emeraude concordou, virando-se para seguir o irmão até o bar, buscando por alguma coisa para beber.

Eagle precisou apenas parar e pedir as bebidas ao garçom, quando Emeraude escutou uma voz bem conhecida.

– Olhando desse jeito, vocês dois até parecem um casal de verdade.

Emeraude e Eagle viraram-se para ver o dono da conhecida voz. Claro, Eagle precisara apenas mencionar o nome dela para aparecer na festa. A jovem estava usando um vestido de um grafite claro, os cabelos amarrados num bonito coque alto e a franja de lado, caindo um pouco por cima dos olhos castanhos. Ela vinha acompanhada por um homem um pouco mais alto, com cabelos num tom arroxeado e pareciam ter sido acalmados sobre a cabeça do mesmo modo que os cabelos de Eagle, embora os cabelos do outro homem fossem maiores que os de Eagle.

– Ah, Clef, Persea! Estávamos falando de você agora a pouco. – Emeraude disse, pegando o copo que Eagle lhe estendia e se virando para a amiga. – Por que não me disse que vinha também?

– Primeiro, eu não fazia idéia de para qual festa você ia. – Persea respondeu, enquanto seu acompanhante pegava bebidas. – E segundo, eu também não sabia que vinha. Meu pai chegou de viagem hoje, e já chegou dizendo que viríamos a essa tal festa. Bom, parece que a casa é de um velho amigo dele.

– De qualquer jeito, foi melhor pra nós. – Emeraude sorriu e voltou-se para o companheiro de Persea. – E como vai você, Clef? Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

– Eu estava ocupado também com negócios da família. – Clef esclareceu, estendendo uma taça de vinho para Persea. – Tive que viajar durante uns dias.

– Pelo visto, todos os homens têm sempre que arcar com os _negócios de família_. – Eagle comentou de maneira entediada. – Seria interessante se pudéssemos deixar isso com as mulheres.

– Concordo. Acho que deveríamos tentar, mas provavelmente seríamos todos deserdados por conta do desastre. – Clef disse.

– Ei, sabia que têm duas mulheres aqui? – Persea reclamou. – E _uma_ delas vai seguir os negócios do pai? Vocês deviam manter essas conversas sobre mulheres entre os seus círculos sociais machistas.

Os demais apenas riram diante do comentário de Persea. Pelo menos eles puderam conversar entre si naquela festa, parecia que ninguém conhecia realmente ninguém lá dentro, embora Eagle tenha tido a vaga impressão de que vira um rosto conhecido pelo menos duas vezes. O mesmo rosto.

– Eagle? – Emeraude chamou-o pela segunda vez.

– Eh? Sim? – ele desviou os olhos da multidão e voltou a olhar para a irmã.

– Você está distraído hoje, Eagle. – Persea disse, colocando a taça de vinho sobre o balcão do bar, ainda estavam reunidos ali perto.

– Provavelmente ele deve ter visto alguma coisa _interessante_ no meio de tantas pessoas. – Clef fez questão de comentar.

– Ou _alguém_. – Persea completou.

– Será mesmo, irmão? – Emeraude sorriu para ele.

– Ah, claro que não. – Eagle respondeu com o costumeiro sorriso. – Achei que tinha visto alguém da empresa aqui.

– Você só está precisando de uma namorada, Eagle. – a dona dos cabelos castanhos disse, estendendo a taça na direção dele.

Eagle simplesmente sorriu novamente em resposta. Por que será que todos sempre falavam a mesma coisa? Não viu uma opção viável a não ser mudar de assunto.

– Que tal procurarmos um lugar para sentar? A aniversariante deve chegar a qualquer momento. – ele propôs.

– Boa idéia. – Persea concordou. – Já estava começando a ficar cansada.

– Vou pegar só mais bebidas e vamos procurar algum lugar. – Eagle disse, já se virando para ir até o bar.

– Clef!

Emeraude, Persea e o dono do nome mencionado viraram os rostos na direção de onde vinha a voz. Uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos negros e um vestido vermelho o chamava, acenando levemente.

– Ah, Alcyone. – Clef acenou em resposta, sorrindo.

A mulher fez um gesto, chamando Clef. Emeraude quase riu da expressão que surgiu no rosto de Persea. Tinha toda a certeza do mundo que a amiga não fazia idéia de quem era a esbelta mulher naquele sedutor vestido vermelho.

– Ham-ham. – Persea pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção do companheiro. – Será que eu mereço uma explicação, Sr. Clef?

– Ah, essa é a nova secretária da empresa. – Clef explicou, como se ignorasse a expressão nada feliz de Persea. – Venha, vou apresentá-las.

– Bom, vocês podem ir, eu vou chamar meu irmão primeiro. – Emeraude disse, erguendo as mãos, indicando que eles podiam ir na frente.

– É… eu estou realmente interessada em conhecer essa _secretária_. – Persea disse, já acompanhando o namorado e fazendo questão de segurar o braço dele bem perto de si. Ela ainda piscou para Emeraude antes de sair.

Emeraude apenas sorriu da atitude dos dois e virou-se, indo até o bar, de encontro com Eagle. Ela não precisou dar nem dois passos direito e o irmão já estava voltando. Ele estendeu a taça de champanhe para ela.

– Onde estão os outros dois? – Eagle perguntou, bebendo um pouco do seu próprio champanhe.

– Clef encontrou uma _amiga_, e Persea estava muito interessada em saber quem era. – Emeraude explicou, sorrindo ao imaginar a situação de Persea.

– Ah, claro… – Eagle ia completar a frase, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar de leve em suas costas. Imediatamente ele se virou, assim como a pessoa que o havia feito.

– Ah, me desculpe…

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo até _associar_ quem realmente estavam vendo.

– Lantis… – foi a única palavra que saiu da boca de Eagle ao encarar os conhecidos olhos escuros.

– Ah, Eagle. – ele sorriu aliviado ao ver o colega de trabalho. – Imaginei que talvez pudesse encontrá-lo por aqui com seu pai… e sua… – ele lançou um olhar curioso a Emeraude. – … namorada?

– Eh? – Eagle olhou de Lantis para Emeraude e mais uma vez para Lantis. – Ah! Não, essa é a minha irmã mais nova, Emeraude.

– Muito prazer, Srtª. Emeraude. – Lantis sorriu para ela, estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Esse é o novo sócio da empresa, Lantis. – Eagle apresentou-o à Emeraude.

– Ah, o prazer é todo meu. – Emeraude também sorriu e apertou a mão dele. – Finalmente eu pude conhecê-lo.

– _Finalmente_? – Lantis perguntou, curioso.

– Ah… bom, é que… – ela confundiu-se um pouco com a resposta.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas minha irmãzinha anda muito interessada nos negócios do meu pai. – Eagle lançou um olhar de soslaio para a irmã. – Ela estava perguntando sobre o novo sócio de quem nosso pai já tinha falado.

– Ah, claro. É normal estar interessada nos assuntos da empresa da família. – Lantis disse, colocando uma das mãos no bolso, enquanto a outra segurava um copo de bebida. – Também advogada?

– Não, não! – ela acenou as mãos freneticamente para enfatizar a resposta. – Acho que meu pai não gostaria de saber que eu seria advogada. Estilista.

– Certamente. É a princesa da casa, provavelmente. – Lantis riu da própria observação.

– Exato. – Eagle confirmou.

– Não digam isso! – Emeraude acompanhou-os na risada, até que uma nova voz chamou-lhes a atenção. Numa festa como aquela, surpresas pareciam que nunca iam parar, inclusive, as vozes a chamarem os seus nomes.

– Lantis… Satoru está lhe procurando, está começando a achar que se perdeu no caminho até o bar.

Os olhos esverdeados arregalaram-se levemente ao ver a pessoa que estava se aproximando. Ele estava simplesmente inconfundível, os cabelos penteados para trás, amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com a franja caindo sobre os olhos negros. Apenas agora estava percebendo a semelhança entre ele e o novo _sócio_ de seu pai.

– Ah, Zagato, eu já estou indo. Encontrei uns amigos aqui. – Lantis respondeu, assim que o outro se aproximou o suficiente. – Esse aqui é o Eagle, filho do nosso novo sócio.

– Muito prazer. – Eagle estendeu a mão para apertar a mão do novo presente.

– Eu sou o irmão mais velho dele. – Zagato indicou Lantis brevemente.

– Sim, imaginei que sim. – Eagle respondeu, soltando a mão dele.

– E essa é a irmã mais nova dele… – Lantis ia completar a apresentação, mas parece que não foi tão necessário.

– Emeraude. – Zagato completou, correndo os olhos rápida e discretamente pelo visual dela, detendo-se nos olhos esverdeados, ainda levemente arregalados, da jovem.

– Ahn? Vocês já se conheciam? – Lantis perguntou, olhando de um para o outro, assim como Eagle, interrogativamente.

– Sim, ela é… – Zagato estava prestes a responder a pergunta, quando Emeraude fez questão de cortá-lo.

– Persea. – Emeraude atraiu a atenção dos três sobre si. – Ele é o novo professor de Persea. Ela me apresentou outro dia na faculdade.

Zagato arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da explicação dela. Os outros dois ficaram um tanto quanto confusos enquanto encaravam o sorriso falho da jovem, até parecia que estava preocupada com alguma coisa – e _se_ estava.

– Professor, nem tivemos tempo de conversar direito. – ela virou-se para o homem de expressão mais confusa.

– Se conheceram por Persea? – Eagle era o único que parecia não ter engolido direito aquilo e Emeraude precisou se acalmar para dar tudo certo.

– Isso mesmo, não foi, _professor_? – ela virou-se para Zagato, com o mesmo sorriso em face, agora mais firme.

– Foi. – ele resolveu seguir as palavras da jovem, o que quer que ela tivesse em mente, era melhor deixar para esclarecer depois.

– Falando em Persea, ela já está aqui hoje. – Emeraude disse, virando-se para Zagato. – Me acompanharia para falar com ela? Acho que ela está precisando ver mais rostos conhecidos. – sorriu para Eagle, dando a entender sobre a tal _mulher_ que atraíra a atenção de Clef e da namorada.

– Claro. – Zagato concordou, estendendo o braço de maneira cavalheiresca. – Vamos?

– Sim. – ela sorriu em resposta, aceitando o braço dele. – Até mais, irmão, Lantis…

– Até. – Lantis despediu-se por ele e por Eagle e então, o novo _casal_ sumiu na multidão.

Eagle ainda acompanhou-os com os olhos até quando pôde. Mas logo os dois já tinham sumido por entre a enorme quantidade de pessoas. Sua atenção apenas voltou ao lugar em que estava quando Lantis o chamou.

– Alguma coisa de errado com ela? – Lantis perguntou, bebendo um pouco em seguida.

– Não sei. – Eagle voltou a atenção para o outro. – Ela respondeu esquisito.

– Bom, eu não vi nada demais nisso. – Lantis sorriu mais largamente. – Parece que você falhou na sua missão.

– Ahn? – Eagle virou-se completamente para Lantis, não entendendo o sentido do que ele acabara de falar.

– A sua irmã. – Lantis explicou. – Você disse ontem mesmo que estava mais preocupado do que ela sobre a idéia de seu pai, de casá-la. Imaginei que estivesse com ela mais para parecer um casal do que irmãos. Mas agora que Zagato a levou, você não vai poder continuar tentando escondê-la dos outros homens da festa.

Eagle precisou parar dois minutos para raciocinar sobre o que Lantis dissera. Realmente devia ser fácil para quem os conhecia, deduzir o que ele estava querendo fazer. Sorriu derrotado.

– Tem razão, mas não tem problema. Ela já é crescida não? E pelo visto, conhece o seu irmão. – disse.

– É. – Lantis apenas concordou, acenando a cabeça.

– Mas… o seu irmão é professor? – o dono dos cabelos brancos mudou de assunto. – Achei que também fosse advogado ou alguma coisa parecida.

– Promotor. – Lantis corrigiu. – Ele trabalhou como promotor por alguns anos enquanto morávamos na Europa. Mas agora que nos mudamos e eu consegui fechar o contrato com a sua empresa, ele preferiu se afastar mais, agora digamos que ele é mais professor do que promotor.

– Entendo. – Eagle balançou o champanhe na sua taça, praticamente esquecido. – Seria interessante ser professor.

– Creio que sim, mas não sou bom nisso. – Lantis disse.

– É incrível como eu nunca consigo deixar os dois juntos num só lugar. Vocês têm o dom de se perder quando vêm até essa casa.

Aquela devia ser o quê? A terceira ou a quarta voz que Eagle escutava provavelmente direcionada a ele ou a alguma pessoa de quem estivesse acompanhado? Virou os olhos, tal como Lantis e encarou um homem também de cabelos pretos, penteados para trás também, comportadamente.

– Ah, Satoru. Me desculpe, eu me distraí. – Lantis desculpou-se com o novo presente.

– Andou encontrando mais amigos por aí. Vocês são realmente conhecidos. – o homem chamado Satoru respondeu. – E Zagato?

– Ele também encontrou uma _amiga_. – Lantis esclareceu. – É melhor esquecê-lo por enquanto.

– Sim, sim, concordo. E esse é? – ele se virou para Eagle.

– Eagle. – ele fez questão de se apresentar, já chegava de intermediários. – Eagle Vision.

– Ah, o filho mais velho de Rhaels. – Satoru apertou a mão dele. – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

– Conhece meu pai? – fez aquela pergunta, mas parecia um tanto quanto idiota, seria mais fácil perguntar para a festa quem _não_ o conhecia.

– Sim, sim. – Satoru confirmou. – Meu pai já trabalhou com ele por muitos anos, agora é apenas cliente. Eu já o vi uma ou duas vezes. Bom, seu pai é bem conhecido.

– Claro. – Eagle concordou, mas ele ainda não sabia quem era o outro exatamente, exceto pelo nome que Lantis pronunciara.

– Este é Satoru, Eagle. – Lantis apresentou-o, vendo que o dono dos cabelos prateados estava um tanto quanto perdido. – Satoru Shidou. É um dos donos da festa.

– Dono? – Satoru riu. – Hoje a festa é de Hikaru. Mas venham, venham se juntar aos outros, já estão todos sentados, Hikaru deve sair do quarto algum dia.

Satoru seguiu na frente, enquanto Lantis apenas acenava para Eagle, dizendo que podiam seguir.

– Você conhece a aniversariante? – Eagle perguntou, enquanto estavam a caminho do tal lugar onde estavam os _outros_.

– Sim. Ela é a filha mais nova do Sr. Shidou. – Lantis respondeu. – Mas eu nunca fui muito íntimo dela. Eu sempre fui amigo dos irmãos dela. Bom, é uma coisa até normal, desde que os conheço desde pequenos. Quase nunca via Hikaru.

– Ah, entendo.

Eles continuaram seguindo Satoru que vez ou outra parava para conversar com alguns dos convidados. Enquanto eles andavam ao longo da casa, em busca do tal lugar onde Satoru fosse finalmente parar, Emeraude e Zagato já estavam no bar, pegando algo para beber, sem ter encontrado Persea, se era o que Emeraude queria realmente fazer. Eles não tinham trocado algumas palavras direito.

– Bom, eu mereço alguma explicação agora que estamos longe de ouvidos conhecidos? – Zagato perguntou, estendendo uma taça de champanhe para ela, que agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

– Eu realmente sinto muito, professor. – Emeraude desculpou-se.

– Zagato. – ele interrompeu-a.

– Ahn?

– Me chame de Zagato. Não estamos na faculdade agora. Acho que não há problema nisso, não? – Zagato explicou.

– Ah, claro. – ela concordou, sorrindo. – Bom, como eu dizia, eu sinto muito por isso, _Zagato_.

– O que aconteceu lá? – ele perguntou, indicando o lugar onde Eagle e Lantis estiveram. – Por que não disse que era minha aluna?

– É que… é uma história um pouco complicada. – Emeraude falou. – Será que eu poderia explicar depois? Por hora, eu não sou uma estudante de Direito, e sim de Moda.

– É? – ele se confundiu ainda mais.

– Por favor, estou pedindo, só por essa noite, vamos fingir que Persea nos apresentou, certo? Prometo que lhe explico tudo depois. – Emeraude pediu.

A atenção dos dois se voltou quando escutaram várias palmas dos convidados e então, perceberam que uma jovem descia da escada, com lindos cabelos vermelhos arrumados num bonito penteado, usando um belo vestido de um rosa claro, acompanhada de uma mulher mais velha, com um vestido azul.

– Bom, não teremos outra saída. – Zagato disse, lançando um olhar para a jovem que descia as escadas. – E finalmente, a aniversariante.

– Obrigada. – Emeraude agradeceu, com o mesmo sorriso.

– Me acompanharia essa noite? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela educadamente.

– Eh? – ela corou com o pedido dele, principalmente ao encarar o sorriso do homem diante de si. Agora percebia o quão perto estavam. – Com prazer.

Aceitou a mão que ele estendia e andaram na direção da aniversariante.

Eagle podia dizer com toda a certeza que todos na festa tinham se voltado para as escadas para ver a jovem que descia lentamente. Ela parecia constrangida com a quantidade de pessoas, principalmente por todos olharem exatamente para ela, e mesmo que dissessem que ela estava completando os seus dezoito anos, não parecia ter mais de quinze.

– Ela não mudou nadinha. – Lantis comentou vagamente, mais para si mesmo do que para Eagle.

A jovem dona dos cabelos vermelhos foi abordada por várias pessoas assim que terminou de descer as escadas. Estava mais sorridente e agora mais extrovertida, já que estava mais escondida também, pela quantidade de pessoas ao seu redor.

– Bom, ela deve falar com muita gente antes de vir até aqui. – Satoru comentou rapidamente com Lantis, virando-se para sentar novamente, tinham mais alguns homens na mesa que Eagle não conhecia. – Ah, esqueci de apresentar… hei vocês, esse aqui é o Eagle, ele é o filho do Sr. Rhaels. Deles eu acho que todo mundo lembra.

– Ah, então é você que vai substituir seu pai na empresa de advocacia. – um dos homens estendeu a mão para ele, tinha os cabelos curtos e um pouco mais bagunçados, havia uma bonita mulher de cabelos negros e curtos sentada ao seu lado. – Eu sou Massaru Shidou. O segundo filho.

– Prazer. – Eagle respondeu acenando a cabeça.

– Essa é minha esposa, Yuko. – ele apresentou a mulher que estava com ele, ela estendeu a mão, educadamente e Eagle apertou-a, acenando a cabeça também.

– Muito prazer. – a mulher cumprimentou-o.

– Eu sou o terceiro filho, Kakeru Shidou. – o último homem da roda se pronunciou. Havia apenas a esposa de Massaru ali para representar as mulheres. – E nem pense em colocar os olhos na Hikaru-chan ou então…

– Kakeru! – Massaru, que estava ao lado dele, deu-lhe uma cotovelada para que ele se calasse. – Não comece a falar besteiras.

– Ahn? – Eagle parecia perdido na conversa dos irmãos.

– Não precisa ligar pra ele. – Satoru informou, virando-se um pouco para encarar Eagle. Lantis estava tomando um pouco de sua bebida e tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Ele sempre age desse jeito quando acha que alguém quer roubar a nossa irmã.

– Ah, claro. – Eagle concordou, entendia aquilo muito bem, embora não fosse tão protetor quanto o outro.

– Eu garanto que ele entende isso muito bem. – Lantis comentou com Satoru.

– Você não sai muito pra os encontros sociais, não é, Eagle? – Massaru puxou conversa com o outro. – Não lembro de tê-lo visto em algum.

– Não. – Eagle respondeu rapidamente. – Desde que minha mãe faleceu, eu creio que meu pai tenha deixado de aparecer mais em público e em festas sociais.

– Ah, eu entendo isso. – Massaru concordou, levando a sua bebida à boca.

– E, aliás, onde anda o Zagato? – Kakeru mudou o assunto. – Parece que quando um aparece o outro desaparece. Ele não tinha ido atrás do Lantis?

– Zagato teve assuntos pendentes a resolver. – Satoru respondeu. – Ele deve estar dando uma volta por aí, depois aparece.

– Assuntos pendentes, sei… – Massaru falou num tom desconfiado, voltando a beber, mas Yuko deteve a mão dele antes que a taça alcançasse a boca.

– Querido, não acha que está bebendo rápido demais? – ela comentou, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros na mesa.

– Yuko está certa, Massaru. – Satoru o advertiu. – É melhor maneirar um pouco.

– Ah, por que as mulheres sempre têm que interromper? – Massaru perguntou, parecendo irritado e deixando a taça sobre a mesa.

– Porque somos mais espertas, querido. – Yuko falou, fazendo com que todos os homens à mesa rissem da resposta.

– Garotos, finalmente os encontrei! – uma mulher apareceu, ela usava um vestido azul e seus cabelos eram ruivos, como os da aniversariante, mas eram curtos e estavam presos num bonito coque baixo. Ela estava entre as cadeiras de Kakeru e Satoru, quase de frente para Eagle. – Sabia que vamos ter uma valsa aqui? E que vocês vão dançar com a aniversariante?

– Vamos? – as vozes de Massaru, Kakeru e Satoru saíram em uníssono.

– Ah, claro que vão. – a mulher reafirmou. – Os homens da casa vão dançar com a nossa Hikaru.

– Mãe, de onde saiu essa idéia? – Kakeru perguntou, não gostando muito daquilo.

– Eu que propus, não é ótima? – a mulher falou, com um sorriso no rosto – Então, vão se preparando, eu vou chamar seu pai.

– Mas… – antes que Kakeru pudesse comentar alguma coisa, ela lhe cortou.

– Se preparando, Kakeru. – a mulher pronunciou num tom ameaçador, e então, virou-se para os outros dois homens que estavam sentados na mesa. – Olá rapazes. Você eu sei que é o Lantis, e você é…?

– Eagle, Eagle Vision. – ele respondeu prontamente, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a mulher.

– Ah, muito prazer meu querido. – a mulher apertou a mão dele, ainda sorrindo. – Eu sou Mariane Shidou. Eu conheci sua mãe, sabia que estava reconhecendo seu rosto de algum lugar. Espero que se divirta com a festa.

– Claro. – Eagle sorriu de volta para a mulher.

– Ah, Lantis, querido, me faria um favor? – Mariane pediu, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros do homem e ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

– Claro, Sra. Shidou. – ele respondeu prontamente.

– Só Mariane, por favor. – ela o corrigiu, ao que o outro assentiu com a cabeça. – Você é praticamente da família. Bom, de qualquer jeito, dançaria com Hikaru no lugar do Kakeru? Já que ele está tão relutante, é melhor arrumar um substituto.

– De jeito nenhum! – Kakeru disse, irritado, se levantando para encarar a mãe. – Eu vou dançar com a Hikaru, ela é minha irmã.

– Ah, não sabia que tinha mudado de idéia, querido. – Mariane e Lantis sorriram com cumplicidade. Kakeru era tão ciumento com a irmã que parecia que ia casar com ela. – Então, obrigada por ajudar, Lantis, mas acho que não vai ser preciso. Garotos se arrumem, vou mandar anunciarem. E você, Eagle, nos vemos depois. Aproveite a festa.

– Aproveitarei. – Eagle sorriu para a gentil mulher. Já tinha até esquecido como era a imagem de uma mãe no ambiente.

– Por que será que ela sempre tem que vir com essas idéias malucas? – Massaru perguntou, assim que viu que a mãe estava fora do raio de audição.

– Porque ela é uma mãe. – Yuko respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Bom, acho melhor nós irmos andando para o salão de uma vez, antes que ela volte. – Satoru disse, se levantando.

– Infelizmente. – Kakeru levantou-se também.

– E quanto a vocês dois, vão para o salão também? – Massaru perguntou, já levantando também, assim como Yuko.

– Não perderia o Kakeru dançando por nada. – Lantis disse, acompanhando os outros.

Eagle sorriu e seguiu os irmãos. Eles andaram conversando até chegar ao salão, que já estava livre de pessoas e Mariane já estava ao lado de Hikaru, no meio deste, informando que a tal valsa ia começar. A jovem, Eagle percebeu, parecia estar mais corada do que a cor dos próprios cabelos, e tentava falar alguma coisa com a sua mãe.

Mariane parecia não dar ouvidos a ela e então, chamou o primeiro dos homens que iam dançar com ela, o próprio pai. Ela fez um gesto para que a música começasse a tocar, e então, Hikaru começou a dançar com o seu pai pelo salão. Mesmo receosa, ela dançava muito bem, assim como o próprio pai, e logo todos aplaudiram.

Lantis e Eagle continuavam a observar, enquanto cada um dos irmãos ia trocando de lugar com o outro, para dançar com a irmã mais nova. Agora ela parecia bem mais tranqüila do que antes e não se importava com o resto da multidão. Até que finalmente ela dançou com o último irmão, Kakeru. Para que os outros convidados se sentissem livres para dançar, os pais dela foram para o salão, e aos poucos, os outros casais iam dançar também, começando a encher o salão e fazendo as pessoas desaparecerem de vista.

– Me concede esta dança? – Zagato perguntou, estendendo a mão para Emeraude, como um belo cavalheiro. Estavam um tanto quanto longes de onde Eagle e Lantis estavam, ainda a observar os casais dançarem, agora, acompanhados mais uma vez de Satoru, já que Massaru continuou dançando com a esposa.

– Ah… claro. Com prazer. – Emeraude respondeu, meio que sem ação.

Ela segurou a mão dele e foi guiada até o meio do salão. Não desviou os olhos do homem de longos cabelos negros, eles pararam num lugar livre do grande salão e então, ela sentiu a mão dele envolvendo a sua cintura e aproximando os corpos. Tinha certeza que estava corando com aquilo e queria poder desviar os olhos dos dele, mas não conseguia. Ele segurou a outra mão dela e então, começou a guiá-la pelo salão.

Formavam um belo casal e dançavam muito bem também. Aos poucos, Emeraude começou a se acostumar em estar tão perto dele e se deixou guiar mais facilmente. Logo já estava sorrindo com as voltas que eles davam no salão, ao som da música instrumental.

– Você tem um sorriso bonito. – Zagato falou quase instantâneo. Nem tinha percebido que tinha saído algum som de seus lábios.

– Ah… obrigada. – ela respondeu, sem saber exatamente o que falar, estava completamente constrangida com a atitude dele, afinal, eram professor e aluna e não um casal.

Eagle não os tinha visto, na verdade, Satoru tinha proposto para voltarem para a mesa onde estiveram sentados. Eles se viraram e começaram a andar, mas não demorou muito até que foram detidos pela voz de Kakeru que vinha atrás deles acompanhado do que parecia a aniversariante.

– Esperem aí vocês, nós também vamos. – Kakeru disse, ainda puxando Hikaru, até pararem de frente para os três homens.

– Kakeru, você é muito enérgico. – Satoru disse, ao ver o irmão mais novo puxando Hikaru. – Solte Hikaru, ela vai encontrar as amigas dela.

– De jeito nenhum. – Kakeru disse, veemente. – Você viu quantos homens estavam de olho na nossa Hikaru? Eu não vou deixá-la largada por aí.

– Kakeru… – Satoru chamou-o num tom de aviso, parecido com o da mãe. Lantis e Eagle apenas observavam a situação.

– Não tem problema, Satoru. – Hikaru sorriu para o irmão mais velho.

– É, para você nunca tem, Hikaru. – Satoru sorriu de volta. – Mas, acho que você ainda não o cumprimentou, mesmo. – ele indicou Lantis ao seu lado.

Hikaru finalmente pareceu notar a presença dos outros dois homens estranhos. Ela encarou Eagle e em seguida deteve-se no rosto de Lantis, parecendo confusa.

– Meus parabéns, aniversariante. – Lantis estendeu a mão para felicitá-la, e apenas naquele momento, quando ele sorriu para a jovem, ela pareceu se lembrar do conhecido rosto.

– Lantis? – perguntou, querendo ter certeza de que sua memória estava certa.

Ele apenas continuou a sorrir e meneou a cabeça positivamente. Hikaru abriu um enorme sorriso, mas ao contrário de apertar a mão que ele lhe estendia, a garota fez questão de abraçá-lo, como velhos amigos que eram. Lantis ficou uns minutos sem reação, e então, retribuiu o abraço da jovem. Eagle quase riu com a expressão de Kakeru naquele momento, mas Satoru fez questão de dar uma cotovelada no irmão antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa que não devia.

– Faz muito tempo que não te vejo! – Hikaru disse, se afastando do outro finalmente.

– Acho que meu pai estava ocupado demais na época para voltar aqui. – Lantis disse, observando a garota ainda sorridente.

– Que bom que está de volta. Sentimos saudades. – ela generalizou, mas Eagle podia dizer com certeza que ela preferia dizer que apenas ela sentira saudades.

– Eu também. – Lantis respondeu.

– Mas, e o Zagato? – Hikaru perguntou, olhando em volta, até deter seus olhos sobre Eagle.

– O Zagato veio, mas está dando uma volta pela festa. – Satoru respondeu. – E esse… – ele continuou, vendo que a irmã encarava Eagle curiosa. – É Eagle Vision, filho de um dos antigos sócios do papai. O Lantis trabalha com ele agora.

– Ah, muito prazer, Eagle. – Hikaru estendeu a mão, sorridente.

– O prazer é todo meu. – ele respondeu. – Meus parabéns.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu. – Eu vou agora procurar por Umi e Fuu. Eu falo com vocês depois.

– Certo. – Satoru concordou e os outros apenas acenaram a cabeça positivamente.

– Tome cuidado! – Kakeru adicionou.

– Pode deixar, Kakeru, vou tomar. – ela disse, rindo da atitude dele. – E Lantis, você vai dançar comigo também essa noite, não vai?

Diante da pergunta da garota, os outros três homens viraram os rostos para Lantis, esperando pela resposta que ele daria.

– Ah, claro. – Lantis concordou. – Como quiser.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta e então, se virou para sair do lugar, parecia bem animada. Por uns segundos, o silêncio pairou entre eles, e então, Satoru se virou para continuar andando até a mesa e bateu de leve no ombro de Lantis.

– É, parece que logo faremos parte da mesma família. – Satoru comentou, como se fosse uma coisa completamente normal.

Lantis apenas riu, enquanto Kakeru se exaltava.

– Hei! Não brinque com uma coisa dessas! A Hikaru ainda é uma criança! – ele disse, fazendo os outros três rirem.

– Vamos, vamos nos sentar, enquanto o Lantis não tem que pagar a dança dele. – Satoru disse, andando até a mesa que ainda estava desocupada para que eles se acomodassem.

– Aliás, onde está Sachiko? – Lantis perguntou, quando se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Satoru.

– Ela preferiu ficar em casa. Não está muito bem para agüentar festas sociais. Falando nisso, eu preciso voltar cedo pra casa. – Satoru explicou.

– Ela está doente? – Lantis perguntou.

– Não. – Satoru sorriu com a pergunta. – Está grávida.

– Ah, eu não fazia idéia. – Lantis riu. – Meus parabéns à sua esposa.

– Obrigado. – Satoru agradeceu.

Eles continuaram a conversar, e logo Eagle já estava incluso na conversa. Era fácil ser social com a família Shidou, pelo visto. Eles eram bem simpáticos e cada um dos irmãos parecia ter uma personalidade diferente, que acabava completando um ao outro. Eles conversaram durante um tempo indeterminado, contando coisas irrelevantes e apenas fazendo os outros rirem. Naquele meio tempo, nem Hikaru tinha aparecido, nem Zagato voltara.

– Bom, acho que já está ficando tarde demais pra mim. – Satoru disse, observando o relógio de pulso. – Eu preciso voltar, Sachiko pode estar precisando de alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem, a gente se diverte o resto da festa por você. – Massaru disse, e já estava de volta ao grupo, com sua mulher.

– Mande lembranças a Sachiko por mim. – Yuko pediu.

– Mandarei. – Satoru disse. – Bom, eu vejo vocês outro dia. Lantis. Eagle, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Até mais ver.

– Até mais. – Eagle se despediu do outro.

– Cuide da Hikaru, Kakeru. – Satoru avisou ao irmão mais novo, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, ouviu uma voz conhecida.

– Falando de mim? – Hikaru perguntou, fazendo Satoru virar-se para encará-la.

– Ah, eu já ia procurar você. – Satoru disse, ao encarar a garota. – Eu já estou indo embora. Sachiko não pode ficar muito tempo sozinha.

– Eu sei, irmão. – Hikaru disse, sorridente. – Mande lembranças para ela por mim.

– Vou mandar. – Satoru respondeu e então, abraçou a garota, beijando-lhe a testa. – Boa festa. Até depois.

– Até. – Hikaru se despediu e então, Satoru saiu de vista. – Então, será que eu posso cobrar a minha dança agora? – perguntou, virando-se para Lantis.

– Não pode… – antes que Kakeru terminasse de argumentar, Lantis levantou-se, cortando-o.

– Claro. Me daria o prazer? – estendeu o braço para que ela segurasse.

Hikaru aceitou o braço de Lantis e então, os dois seguiram andando e trocando algumas palavras até o salão, depois de Lantis lançar um sorriso vitorioso para Kakeru.

– _Não liga pra esses dois._ – Massaru disse, voltando-se para Eagle, como se estivesse lhe confidenciando algum segredo de estado. – _Sabe, o Lantis adora discutir com o Kakeru, fingindo que vai roubar a Hikaru. Bom, o Kakeru sempre cai._

– Claro. – Eagle sorriu. – Tem certeza que são irmãos?

– São sim. – Massaru respondeu, rindo também. – Você devia tentar fazer parte de uma família com três homens e uma mulher caçula. Os irmãos acabam ficando na ofensiva.

– Eu realmente sei como é isso. – Eagle repetiu, lembrando-se de Emeraude e instintivamente levantando o rosto para tentar encontrar a dona dos cabelos dourados no meio de todas aquelas pessoas.

– Sabe de alguma coisa em especial, maninho?

Eagle virou-se instantaneamente ao escutar a voz conhecida. Emeraude estava parada ali, atrás dele, e o irmão mais velho de Lantis estava bem ao seu lado.

– Ah, Emeraude… – sorriu para a jovem.

– São seus novos amigos, irmão? – ela perguntou, olhando para os outros três presentes na mesa.

– Oh, esses são os irmãos Shidou. – Eagle disse, indicando os dois homens na mesa. – Massaru e Kakeru. E essa é a esposa de Massaru, Yuko.

– Muito prazer. – Emeraude cumprimentou os que estavam sentados. – Eu sou Emeraude, irmã do Eagle.

Os outros responderam educadamente, e Massaru fez questão de se curvar para Eagle, para comentar alguma coisa.

– É, deu pra perceber que você entende mesmo o Kakeru. – Massaru disse, com um sorriso convencido.

– Podemos nos juntar a vocês? – dessa vez, Zagato se pronunciou, observando que já havia duas cadeiras vagas mesmo na mesa.

– Zagato! – Massaru o cumprimentou. – Agora dá pra entender porque você tinha sumido.

– Você continua falando demais, Massaru. – Zagato disse, puxando a cadeira ao lado de Eagle, para que Emeraude se sentasse. Ela agradeceu e ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

– Lantis não estava com vocês? – Emeraude perguntou, mais para Eagle que para os outros presentes. Kakeru ainda parecia perdido, buscando alguma coisa entre a multidão.

– Estava. – Massaru confirmou. – Ele roubou a nossa irmã, ou será que foi o contrário? – perguntou, pensativo.

– Acho que eles estão demorando demais. – Kakeru finalmente falou, suspirando e parando de procurar entre a multidão.

– Ainda com esses ciúmes da sua preciosa irmã mais nova, Kakeru? – Zagato sorriu para o outro.

– Não são ciúmes, apenas precaução. – Kakeru corrigiu, veemente.

Os outros presentes na mesa riram. Naquele momento, um dos garçons passou por ali, estendendo uma bandeja com drinques. Cada um deles pegou um drinque, exceto por Kakeru, que se levantou.

– Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer. – Kakeru disse, parecia impaciente demais para ficar sentado esperando a volta da irmã.

– E Satoru? Onde ele está? Achei que estivesse por aqui também. – Zagato disse, chamando a atenção dos outros para si.

– Satoru precisou ir pra casa. Não pode deixar Sachiko tanto tempo sozinha. – Massaru respondeu pelos outros, balançando a sua taça levemente, sorrindo mais que o normal.

– Querido, nada de vinho. – Yuko disse, tirando a taça da mão dele. – Acho que está na hora de irmos embora.

– Mas… a festa nem começou! – ele implicou.

– Ah, ela já terminou. – Yuko disse, levantando-se e puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos indo, lembre-se que você tem que trabalhar amanhã.

– Amanhã? Amanhã é domingo! – ele implicou ainda mais, quando a esposa o fez levantar.

– Domingo? Querido, amanhã é segunda. – ela retificou. – Lembre-se que tem muito que fazer.

– Ah, tá bom. – ele concordou finalmente. – Até mais, vocês aí. Divirtam-se por mim no resto da festa.

– Até mais. – Yuko acenou também, seguindo com Massaru até a multidão.

– Até. – Emeraude acenou levemente.

– E então, encontraram Persea? – Eagle perguntou, agora que se via sozinho com Zagato e Emeraude.

– Quem? – Emeraude perguntou, virando-se para ele.

– Persea. – ele repetiu. – Me disse que ia procurar por Persea. Ele não era professor dela?

– Ah, Persea! Claro, claro. Nós encontramos sim. – Emeraude disse, finalmente entendendo do que o irmão estava falando. – Mas ela ficou dançando com o Clef, da última vez que os vimos, não é, professor?

– É. Isso mesmo. – Zagato concordou, mesmo sem saber quem poderia ser o tal de Clef.

– E você, irmão, o que esteve fazendo? – Emeraude perguntou.

– Eu fiquei conversando aqui com o Lantis e o Satoru e os irmãos dele. – Eagle respondeu, bebendo um pouco do seu drinque. – E agora, todos se foram de algum jeito. Parece mesmo que esses irmãos não ficam no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo.

– Os iguais se repelem. – Zagato disse. – Somos quase gêmeos, é natural que não estejamos no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. – sorriu.

– Bom, acho que agora é hora de irmos, não é, irmão? – Emeraude disse, olhando em volta. – Temos que procurar papai. Já está ficando tarde.

– Acho que sim. – Eagle concordou, olhando o relógio de pulso e suspirando por uns segundos.

– Mas, como Massaru disse, a festa nem está começando. – Zagato disse.

– Bom, acho que nossa família nunca gostou muito de festas. – Eagle sorriu em resposta. – Mas acho melhor voltar para casa, estou cansado. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– Está se sentindo bem, Eagle? – Emeraude perguntou, observando o semblante pálido do irmão.

– Estou sim, não se preocupe. – Eagle respondeu, já imaginando que a irmã estava preocupada com suas ações. – Eu vou indo procurar pelo papai. Depois eu volto.

– Certo. – Emeraude concordou, sem saídas visíveis.

Eagle se levantou e despediu-se de Zagato com um aceno de cabeça e não demorou a desaparecer na multidão. Emeraude suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira.

– Acho que é melhor você ir com ele. – Zagato propôs, colocando o seu drinque sobre a mesa e virando-se para falar com Emeraude. – Ele não parecia muito bem. Ele está doente?

– Ah, não, é que ele tem uma saúde fraca. – Emeraude sorriu, dando de ombros. – Acho que nós dois temos. E além do mais, não posso deixar você sozinho aqui.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou procurar alguma coisa. Mas por enquanto, você parece mais preocupada com o estado dele. – Zagato disse. – Acho melhor você ir.

– Tudo bem então. – Emeraude finalmente cedeu. – Nos vemos na faculdade então. Até mais. – sorriu-lhe.

– Até. E eu vou esperar a explicação. – Zagato completou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e então, desapareceu na multidão também, atrás de Eagle.

A dona dos olhos verdes andou por pouco tempo, olhando para todos os lados em busca daquele rosto conhecido. Não demorou muito até que o encontrasse sentado numa das mesas do bar. Estava de cabeça baixa e com a mão sobre o rosto. Ela andou até ele sem mais demoras. Apenas quando se aproximou o suficiente, percebeu que ele tinha parado de tossir apenas naquele momento.

– Eagle, eu sabia que não estava se sentindo bem. – ela disse, repousando a mão sobre as costas dele.

– Eu estou bem, nada demais. – ele disse, sentando-se reto na cadeira e encarando-a.

– Vai indo para o carro, tá? – Emeraude propôs. – Eu vou chamar o papai. E vamos embora, precisa descansar.

– Tudo bem. – ele meneou a cabeça positivamente e se levantou.

Emeraude sorriu e seguiu para o lado oposto que ele se dirigiu. Eagle já estava começando a se sentir mal há algum tempo atrás, mas não tinha porque ficar informando aos quatro ventos o seu estado de saúde. Ele saiu logo da mansão e foi direto ao estacionamento, onde o carro de sua família esperava. Assim que o chofer lhe viu, abriu a porta de passageiros e deixou que ele entrasse.

Eagle sentou-se no banco de trás e abriu a janela, indicando ao motorista que era para dirigir até a entrada para pegar seu pai e sua irmã. Começou a tossir mais vezes, colocando a mão no rosto, para tentar abafar as tosses, e então, sentiu o carro parar de frente para a mansão.

Não demorou muito, e já viu Emeraude e seu pai descendo as escadas. O senhor cumprimentava muitas pessoas no caminho e Emeraude apenas o acompanhava, educadamente. Tossiu mais algumas vezes e então, quando voltou a olhar para o topo das escadas, encontrou mais dois pares de olhos conhecidos, embora apenas um deles lhe encarasse. Lantis estava com Hikaru ali na entrada, mas Hikaru conversava com uma garota de curtos cabelos castanhos e não tinha percebido para onde Lantis olhava.

Eagle encarou Lantis por uns segundos, até ser obrigado a desviar o olhar, começando a tossir. De maneira instintiva, fez o vidro do carro subir, deixando o colega de trabalho confuso.

Não demorou muito e os outros dois entraram no carro, comentando algumas coisas animados, logo eles já estavam seguindo na direção de casa. Eagle ainda lançou um olhar através do vidro escuro do carro, Lantis ainda parecia acompanhar o carro com o olhar confuso.

– Eagle, meu filho, você está bem? – Rhaels chamou a atenção de Eagle, fazendo-o desviar o olhar do vidro do carro.

– Estou sim. – Eagle respondeu, virando-se para os outros dois, sorrindo. – Só estou cansado.

– Bom, não se preocupe, logo estaremos em casa. – Rhaels falou, voltando-se para Emeraude.

– Claro, pai. – Eagle falou, e então, Rhaels começou a comentar a festa com Emeraude, ainda animados.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no encosto do banco. Suspirou. A festa estava interessante, mas ele estava se sentindo mal. Pelo menos havia encontrado gente conhecida e conhecido novas pessoas. Sem que ele se desse conta, aquele olhar confuso surgiu na sua cabeça novamente, sem prévio aviso… aquela foi a última imagem que lembrou-se de ter visto antes que adormecesse, pensando evitar aquelas tosses incômodas.

**Final do Capítulo Quatro**

**Mais uma vez, depois de tantos anoss, peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso.**

**Voltei agora a escrever muitos fics antigos, sim, eu realmente voltei a escrevê-los! Estou escrevendo 12 fics por semana... as atualizações podem demorar, porque escrevo uma página de cada dois fics por dia, para tentar colocar a maioria das minhas prioridades em ordem. Esse fic é um deles! E estou aqui já trabalhando no capítulo 5. O que me surpreendeu foi voltar a mexer no e perceber que só tem postado até o capítulo 3! Eu podia jurar, com todas as forças do meu coração que já tinha atualizado até o capítulo 4! Então peço imensa desculpas aos que ainda estão acompanhando, ou que ao menos lembram da existência desse fic singelo! XD**

**Portanto, o capítulo 4 descansando aqui no meu pc até hoje, estou postando-o agora. Espero que seja do agrado de vocês! Agradeço muito aos que comentaram no capítulo passado e responderei de imediato os comentários! Sei que a última atualização foi em 2009 e eu realmente fui relapsa. Peço desculpas a todos os que esperavam pela atualização, e garanto que o capítulo 5 já está na metade!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários, por lerem e pelo apoio! Espero que continuem gostando e que os novos leitores gostem também! Ficaria IMENSAMENTE feliz se deixassem mais comentários para saber o que gostaram e o que estão achando! Então se acham que esta autora e este capítulo merecem um breve minuto do tempo de vocês, eu ficarei muito feliz em responder a todos!**

**Obrigada pela atenção e aproveitem! Deixem reviews! Hehehehe**

**Até o não tão demorado próximo capítulo! :D**


End file.
